


Caldera

by thefuckistevvs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fingering, Lava - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Jamison, Vaginal Fingering, Volcan God! Au, this had a plot at one point and yet here we Are, we learn about volcanoes here a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: Jamison Fawkes was stranded in an island.Based off Mogz VolcanGod! Au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Jamison Fawkes was late._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Because of course he was late. He knew he wasn’t punctual, which is why he had prepared a plan to be on time for this one time. And yet the plan had failed and he was, again, late._
> 
>  
> 
> GOD OK for some reason this took me AGES to write and it got a little too out of hand.  
> This was supposed to have some sort of plot but ehhh
> 
> Ok so hello!! This is based off Mogz VolcanGod!Au drawings, specifically these ones:
> 
> http://mozg-art.tumblr.com/post/176051379325/so-a-few-days-ago-i-had-a-dream-in-which-mako-was  
> http://mozg-art.tumblr.com/post/176226654145/here-he-is
> 
> I looooved it the moment I saw it and i was like oh fuck i need to write about this so uhhh here we are, lol.  
> Had a fun time writing this! had to learn about volcanos and stuff cus i know 0 about it. 
> 
> SO YEAH no idea how many chapters this will be. 3, probably. we'll see. Anyways, posting it raw as it because its like 1 am and ride or DIE, baby. ride or die. 
> 
> I hope y'all like it!!!! thank you for reading!!!

Jamison Fawkes was late.

Because of course he was late. He knew he wasn’t punctual, which is why he had prepared a plan to be on time for this one time. And yet the plan had failed and he was, again, late.

And not only slightly late, but extremely late. Five minutes turned into ten turned into fifteen turned into twenty. He was basically running, dragging his luggage behind him as he slipped between people, making past groups of them by carefully maneuvering. Normally he didn’t care if he crashed against people and just shoved them away, but he couldn’t afford any second lost. 

If he was lucky, the ship would be leaving late. If he was lucky, they would let him in. If he was lucky-

By the time he got to the dock he saw his ship in the horizon, having left without him. 

He stared at it, out of breath as people moved around him and just stared, as he saw how the ship that would take him back home left without him.

Jamison Fawkes was stranded in an island.

\---

Thanks to some money Jamison had managed to save, and money he won from a raffle at his shitty starbucks barista job, the young man was able to get enough money to score a trip to remote island. Lucky enough for him, the island was small, had very little tourism, trips to it being very scarce which made the tickets for a round trip way cheaper than normal.

Why did he want to go to such a small, unknown place? The volcanoes, of course.

Jamison was a volcanologist. Sure, he had to leave school because he no longer had the money and he rather not go to college to have a huge debt that he would never be able to pay, but he still was a volcanologist. He was hoping he could save enough money to go back to school someday, but for now shitty barista job it was. 

The island was known for its volcano. It was decent sized and mildly active. Lava would spout from it occasionally, but interestingly enough it never went as far as to harm civilization. Almost like it actively tried to not harm anything. At least, that’s what the locals said, and they sure didn’t seem to be worried about living next to an active volcano. 

Jamison has had experience with volcanoes, but most of them were in a very controlled situation. That, or doormat. It was thanks to college that he could go to the field, but ever since he dropped out he hadn’t had the resources to go by himself, until today. 

So he booked the trip, rented a small room near the shore and packed up everything he needed.

It would be a one week trip. He wished he could stay more time, but the ships were scarce and he couldn’t book so much time out of work. Jamison was pretty much jumping on the ball of his feet while he was pacing around the ship waiting for them to arrive.

The island itself was very quaint. They were used to getting scientists and academics to conduct research, and there was even one small store that sold gear such as masks, suits and the like. 

The beach was beautiful, but honestly Jamison had other things in mind. Equipping himself with buckets and water bottles, Jamison traveled to where the volcano was. 

Jamison spent the week taking pictures of the volcano, taking notes and scribbling personal observations of the size, location, characteristics and other things he found interesting. He had never been close up to an active volcano- at least not alone, so it was a very exciting experience, just being there by himself without any teacher telling him to not get close to the lava.

The second to last day he had gathered a couple of examples from the lava. He managed to find a small lobe of active lava the previous day, he hoped he still could use it to gather some examples to take home and examine in peace. He had some from other volcanoes, but he hadn’t gathered them himself. It would be pretty good to have a sample he himself harvested. 

He couldn’t contain his excitement as he filled his metal bucket with ice cold water he bought earlier that day. With his mask on, he rushed near the lava, poking it with his special hammer to unearth the red, scorching hot lava. Carefully but quickly he grabbed chunks of it with the hammer, dropping them quickly into the water. The heat was starting to get very uncomfortable, but he didn’t mind as he gathered other few samples before he was finished.

Dragging the boiling bucket away, Jamison took a video with his cellphone of the water sizzling as it cooled down the lava. He stayed some more time to take some more pictures of the spot he had dug from, and started to get ready to go home.

However, the next day instead of staying put and getting into the port early he decided he had enough time to take just one more picture of the volcano. One simple detour. But as always he took too long, and by the time he was in the pier his only way back home had left. So, now Jamison Fawkes was stranded.

 

“Yes- um, I lost me ship.” He scratched his head, hair still wet from the sweat, as he spoke to the woman on the desk. 

After he cursed himself and others for several minutes he decided the best thing to do was to talk to staff, to see what the next step could be. 

“You lost your ship?” A woman with a heavy accent Jamison couldn’t recognize said.

“Um, yeah. I was supposed tha’ board the ship that left about twenty minutes ago? The mainland was the destination and- well I was running late so I uh-”

“You missed your ship.” The woman bit her lip and looked at her small computer.

“Uh… yeah.” His smile was crooked, anxious. “Can ya help me?”

She stared up at him for several seconds, then looked down at the computer screen in front of her. She typed something in the keyboard, silently. The pier was getting empty, considering that there were no more ships scheduled to part. 

“Can I have your ticket please?”

He gave her the ticket, slightly crumpled from the run. She took it, examining it and typing more into her computer.

Few more minutes passed as Jamison stood awkwardly, picking at the loose threads of his clothes. 

“Sir Jamison Fawkes,” she asked expecting a confirmation.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Okay. Sir, the most I can do for you is to give you a new ticket for the next trip. It won’t cost you, but we do ask please next time to be here on time.”

“Oh uh, okay. Thank you so much- but when will tha’ next ship leave?”

“The next ship is scheduled to leave April 5th, at 1:00 pm.”

“April fif- that’s one month from now! There won’t be any ships going out?!”

“I am very sorry, mister Fawkes. As you can see there is only one ship going to the mainland every month.”

Jamison rubbed his face with his hands. “Isn’t there any other ship goin’ anywhere? Some other place?”

The woman typed on her computer for few minutes before she looked up at Jamison once more. “My apologies, sir, but other ships leaving for other destinations are scheduled to leave after the one going to the mainland.”

Ugh. Fuck. Even better, this place had no airport, so Jamison was effectively stranded in an island in the middle of the ocean. 

“Okay. Okay, thank you. Uh,” Jamison scratched his head. “Ya know if there is an ATM around here?”

 

With the little cash he had Jamison bought an ice cream cone, sat on the sand with his luggage next to him and watched the horizon. His mind was racing with ideas and thoughts, and before they all arranged into a solution he just ate his chocolate ice cream while throwing rocks at seagulls. 

He was so going to get fired from his job. He had just paid rent of his apartment before he left so at least he wouldn’t have to worry about that one. He had enough money in his bank account to survive this month if he went frugal and ate nothing but ramen. He would have to see if he could stay in a cheap room for the month, lest he sleeps on the streets. 

First things first. Jamison took his phone and sent a text to his boss, anxiety crawling up his belly.

 **Jamie [17:20]:** Hey boss.

 **Jamie [17:20]:** Bad news wont be coming to work on mondya.

 **Jamie [17:21]:** Ship left without me and next ship off the islnad is next month so i wont be there until then. 

He waited for the messages to send and pocketed his phone back. After he finished his ice cream, he stood up and tried to figure out where to stay.

\---

Mosquitoes were eating at him as he made his way through the trees. Jamison tried to swat at them but it was pretty much useless, he was pretty sure there were more mosquitoes than people in the island.

It was the third day since Jamison stupid dumbass self got stranded in an island. The people in the hotel felt bad that he was left stranded in the island so they cut him a pretty good deal in terms of prices, so he wouldn’t have to sleep on the streets. After one day of just sleeping in and feeling pathetic, the next day he figured he should go back to the volcano. 

As he reached the lava, Jamison found himself near the hot lava spot he had been fucking with before. He put his mask on, approaching some of the slowly descending lava; he took from his backpack a can of spam & beams he bought earlier that day. 

He planted the can near the lava, crouched near it and waited.

The lava very slowly descended towards the can. Without moving an inch, Jamison intertwined his fingers in front of his face in a very, very concentrated state. His brow furrowed as he saw the blackened lava moved and started to touch the can. He saw how the can shifted slowly, the top inflating with the fumes from the inside. 

After about a minute in which Jamison just stared at the can without even blinking, the top popped open, some of the contents flying and spilling. Jamison smiled behind his mask.

“I love science.”

Before the food was ruined he very quickly grabbed the can with his right metallic arm, and pulled it from the lava. Fortunately it wasn’t hard to pull it off. The bottom of the can was red hot at this point, and honestly he probably should have used another method to heat his food but damn if he didn’t like the novelty of it. 

He quickly got away from the lava. He sat on a tall rock, putting the can on the surface and fetching a spoon. He was about to dig into the can when he realized that it was probably really, really, really hot. 

Licking his lips Jamison put the spoon away, waiting for the can to cool off while he took out his cellphone to take more pictures. But first he realized he got a text from his boss. Taking a deep breath, he opened the conversation to check it out.

 **Robert (coffee- DON’T ANSWER!) [8:04]:** You’re fired.

Well. Whatever. He could find a better shitty starbucks to work at. He rolled his eyes and took pictures of the landscape. He switched to videocamera mode, and took a minute long video of his surroundings, and the lava he had just used to cook his lunch. 

There was plenty of wind, which made everything nice. From where he was he could see the top of the volcano. He had never been in top of an active volcano in his life- maybe he could do that later. 

If he did that though he would get to need even more gear, considering how hot it would be. His beans were cool enough to eat, so he grabbed them and started to eat. They were still scorching hot, slightly burning his tongue but at least it didn’t melt his esophagus as he ate. They even tasted slightly burnt.

He enjoyed his shitty meal as he thought of the logistics of getting on top of the volcano. He wondered if the place that sold volcan gear sold special suits for the heat. 

He would figure it out. He had one month to do so, after all. 

\---

It has been about week since Jamison missed his ship. He spent every day going back to the volcano, taking more pictures and writing notes. He didn’t realize he hadn’t checked on the samples he had taken a week before, but he decided to take more. 

After finding another hotspot, Jamison took his bucket and filled it with cold water. Once done, he dragged it near the lava, putting it on the floor as he started to poke the slowly advancing lave to get some samples. He grabbed chunks of it, quickly dumping them into the bucket making the water sizzle immediately.

“What are you doing?”

He was so startled, the hot lava fell from his hammer to land next to his left foot. Even if he was wearing protective gear that could have been a very, very bad time. 

“Fuck!” He screamed, jumping away just in case. He luckily hadn’t knocked the bucket with the other samples, but he was very damn close to doing so. 

Pissed off, he turned around to scold whoever interrupted him, but he saw no one on sight. Jamison did a double take, but he still couldn’t find anyone. Did he imagine it?

He stared at the horizon until the heat was starting to hurt his skin. Blinking, he looked at the bucket of boiling water. He picked it up along with his hammer and left. 

The forgot about the event soon enough, just content to have his samples. He sat down under a tree with his bucket of cooling specimens, unwrapping a sandwich he bought from a small store and eating it as he stared at the ocean. It was calm, without people around and only the sound of birds and waves. 

He took a bite out of his sandwich. He needed to get a job. Jamison didn’t want to work as a barista again, but he wasn’t sure what else he could do. He should update his resume, too.  
He rolled his eyes- there was literally nothing he could do about his job situation so there was no use in getting anxious about it. 

After taking a nap in the sand, he poured the dirty water out of the bucket, fetching the cool samples from it. He managed to get about three before he got spooked out; he took one with his metal hand and examined it carefully. He didn’t have the instruments to truly analyze it like real scientists, but he did have a rock collection back at home. 

With his phone he took some shitty pictures of him holding the samples. They were big and still slightly warm, curiously enough. Once he took them home he could examine them better. In one month, that is.

Cursing himself once more he stood up, dragging his bucket angrily to the hotel.

\---

“You’ve been here for a while.”

Jamison looked up from counting his change to look at the cashier from the store he has been buying his food from. He nodded, giving the cash to the woman to pay for his soda and canned ravioli. 

“People normally don’t stay for so long.”

It was no surprise that Jamison was an outsider. He was the whitest man to have ever existed, blond and very tall, in comparison to the shorter, black and tanned locals. 

“Eh. Missed me ship back home. Next one won’t come ‘till next month.”

“Oh, shame.” She bagged Jamison’s groceries in a bag. “You were here for the volcano?”

Before Jamison could ask her how she knew the woman spoke again. “Seen you lugging around buckets with rocks, and also one of those fume masks. It’s the attraction here, for scientists and geologists. You a scientist?”

He scratched the back of his head. “Eh, wannabe. Came for the volcano, yeah.”

“You know the name of the volcano?” 

Jamison knew, it was named after the guy who discovered it. “Dwayne Peak, no?”

“No, that’s what the colonizers named it,” the woman rolled her eyes. “They ‘discovered’ it so they named it, but that’s not the volcano name.”

“What’s the name, then?”

“His name is Mako.”

Jamison took notice of the woman using he rather than it to refer to the volcano, but paid no attention. “That’s a pretty name.”

“It’s not only the one volcano. It’s a cluster of volcanoes. There are some under the sea, and other smaller ones just beyond the big one. Only the big one is active, however.”

“Cluster of volcanoes? Didn’t hear about that.”

“People are normally only interested in the big one, since its active.” 

Well, Jamison had a lot of time to kill so he would try to visit the smaller, dormant volcanoes. He wouldn’t be able to see the underwater ones, but this may be worth something.

He saw there were maps of the island on sale on the counter, so he grabbed one to add to his purchase. The woman noticed he was obviously interested in these other volcanoes, and she smiled at him.

“Here, this is where the smaller volcanoes are. It is quite a walk, but if you do it during the day it shouldn’t be too bad.” She wrote a small mark on the map with pen. 

Jamison paid what the map was worth, grabbed the groceries and put them in his backpack while he held the map in his hand. 

“Alright, thank you so much!.” 

“See you tomorrow!”

The owner was awfully friendly, it was nice. Jamison waved her goodbye as he made his way out. 

When the day started he was thinking in visiting the main volcano and chill there, however with this new information he decided to go investigate these volcanoes. There were no trails or anything to go there, but thankfully with his new map and the cheap compass he had Jamison wasn’t too worried about getting lost.

After trekking in the field for about two hours, Jamison finally found the volcanoes the woman told him about. They were way smaller than the main one, and Jamison expected vegetation to have taken over them, but the area seemed bare like a normal active volcano: the area was warm, and the hardened lava didn’t seem to be too old for a dormant cluster. Interesting.

He immediately started to take pics of the area. After he was satisfied he took his notebook out and started to write down the coordinates, place, characteristics along with the supposition that these were dormant and yet they seemed to have been active not too long ago. Maybe no one noticed?

Curious, he took his special hammer. He went over to some of the hardened lava and started hitting at it with the pickaxe end of the hammer. After several minutes, Jamison saw how a little bit of hot lava started to pour out of the rock.

“What the-” He stepped out of the way, only for the lava to quickly go cold and harden. 

Weird. Very weird. 

Just as he was thinking about that, he saw some smoke come out of one of the craters- the crater that is supposedly dormant.  
His curiosity got the best of him, and Jamison carefully walked over the hardened lava with his hammer in hand to check it out. 

He pulled up his mask to cover his face as the smoke rose, as well as putting down his goggles to protect his eyes from the smog. While the area was hot, it wasn’t as hot as an active volcano, not even as hot as the lava hotspots he had been messing around with before. Was there a small fire that was causing all that smoke, though? 

As he was moving forward he gasped, seeing how some lava was slowly flowing from the crater. It wasn’t much, but it was worrying to him- wasn’t this place supposed to be dormant?

Even if it was a small volcano, the climb to the crater was tiring. The thickness of the smoke made it even harder for him, not to mention that the climb was very steep. He had to crawl on fours at one point to avoid falling, but before he was able to reconsider this idea in particular he had reached the top.

With one last effort, Jamison stood over to the crater where more smoke was spilling out of. Lava poured freely from the center, but this didn’t look like any crater he had seen. 

Craters were supposed to be either hardened, or full with red magma. 

There was magma, alright. The center of the crater was hot red, but instead of being a pool like he knew, veins of lava produced from the center, like a circulatory system. The lava climbed up the crater and spilled into its sides, like blood. 

And at the center there was a dark figure Jamison just couldn’t recognize. At one moment the smoke dissipated enough to reveal what was in the center of the veins of magma.

One person. Huge, with red glowing tattoos from which lava poured. He was gigantic, hair pulled tight in a ponytail as his hands touched the lava like it was silly putty. 

He was hallucinating. There was no way what he was seeing was real. He gasped, and the man took notice of him. Even from far away Jamison knew he was locking eyes with him. 

Stumbling, Jamison stepped back, only for his right foot to get caught in a rock.

He fell backwards, and hard. Jamison couldn’t do anything as he rolled down the hill, sharp rocks hitting him in various part of his body. His world was a blur as he continued to fall like a rag doll, his head hitting in several rocks, goggles slipping away and losing his hammer. 

After what he felt was an eternity of falling, his body finally rolled to a stop. He skidded through the hardened warm lava, eyes trying to focus. His head hurt too much, and he felt something hot and sticky pouring out of his head. 

Jamison tried to get up but he felt very, very tired for one second. He couldn’t move, stars flashing in his vision, and somehow the corners of his sight started to go back. 

What an idiot. He was going to die because he fell. He was starting to lose consciousness, as he saw the same figure that he had seen in the volcano approach him, looming over him. 

Jamison was very sure he was delirious, his thoughts weren’t coherent as he saw the giant of a man stare down at him. 

Even if he was going to die and his brain wasn’t working anymore, Jamison gasped at how beautiful the man was. Huge, bulging belly and muscles. He was covered head to toe with tattoos, jaw strong and big, brown hair pulled tight. He had face paint, and his lips were thick and powerful. His eyes were brown, and the sclera was yellow instead of white, yet it didn’t seem like a disease. Just natural.

He was beautiful. Jamison didn’t mind that this handsome hallucination was the last thing he would ever see. 

He could feel blood drip down his head as two huge, powerful hands carried him like a ragdoll, cradling him close. His head lolled back as his vision finally went black.

\---

Jamison head was throbbing as he slowly woke up. His mouth was dry, but he could feel his toes and fingers so he supposed everything was ok.

Slowly, he sat up realizing he was in a hospital bed. Jamison then immediately realized two things: one, he was in a hospital. Two, he was missing his right arm and leg.

Well, his prosthesis were missing. After frantically looking around he saw both his right arm and leg on top of a table at the other end of the room. Looking around, he realized he was in the Emergency room, many beds positioned in the room. The only person there apart from him was a guy who looked pretty drunk, at the bed all over the other end of the room.

“Oh, good day.” A young nurse approached. She was holding some towels on her arms. 

“Uh, hey.” Jamison looked around. “I’m in the hospital?”

“You don’t remember anything?” 

Jamison tried, but honestly, he couldn’t. The last thing he remembered was climbing one of the dormant volcanoes and…

And that was it.

“You had a pretty big wound on your head, but it wasn't nothing too severe. You also had multiple scratches and bruises. You must have fallen from somewhere tall.”

“One of the, uh, one of the dormant volcanoes. I went there and I climbed it and I fell, I think.” He placed his hand on his head, and sure enough it was bandaged. It stung as he accidentally grazed his fingers over where the big wound was. “Wait- how did I get here?”

“Um, we don’t know. You were just lying outside the lobby, unconscious. We thought you dragged yourself here?”

Really? Yeah. Yeah, that was probably it. He just must have forgotten from the fall.

He thanked the woman, took back his prosthesis along with his things and left. It was still early in the day, but his body was far too sore and his head hurt just too much to do anything else but crash on bed and sleep until the next day. 

\---

The next day he decided to visit the dormant cluster once more.  
This time, however, Jamison was more careful and was wearing a helmet, lest his stupid ass fall once again. 

He remembered from pictures, and from his own notes that the cluster was active, however when he returned now it seemed dormant. Sure, the lava had hardened and seemed fresh but there wasn’t as much activity as the previous day. Carefully, he climbed over to the peak like the previous day.

As he thought, the crater had solidified and there was nothing in there now. How Odd.

He took pictures from the crater. The place was slightly warm, but he could step over it no issues. He climbed down, taking his brand new hammer from out of his backpack.  
Jamison lost the previous one when he fell. He tried to look for it, but couldn’t find it anywhere and the nurses didn’t know about it. Luckily there was a very cheap one in the store he bought at half price. 

He took a small sample from the crater. It was warm, it could still hurt his flesh fingers if he was to grab it with them. He placed it in in the bucket he was carrying around which hung from his backpack, and climbed out of the crater.

Jamison proceeded to do the same thing with the other craters. They were dormant now, but all of them showed signs of having been active the previous day. How odd.

By the time he finished gathering the samples from all the volcanoes it was getting late. He started to make his way back to the hotel, to find some trash on the ground.  
A bag of chips, some soda cans and some used cigarettes were on the ground next to the cold lava. 

“What? Fucking pricks,” Jamison hissed as he crouched, grabbing a trash bag he had in his backpack and shoving the trash inside. He had no idea when it was left there, but it was disgusting. Angrily, he looked all over trying to find more garbage, but found none. Still angry, he returned to his hotel room. 

 

For the next several days as he went back to the volcano cluster, and the main Volcano Jamison kept finding random garbage in specific spots. He had busied himself in cleaning it up, but he was getting very tired of it. Who the fuck was getting there? He thought whoever was leaving the garbage around was doing it so very early, so one day he got there before sunrise, but the garbage was already there. Whoever was the litterer was doing it after sundown.

So one day, instead of going back to his hotel Jamison climbed a tree. He had a very good vantage position from where he was, staring down and waiting.

After the sunset, darkness quickly filled the surroundings. Jamison had a flashlight with him which he would use later, but for now he pretended to not be there, the sounds of fauna drowning his ears. Crickets and bugs buzzed near his ears, and while he swatted away some mosquitoes he tried to keep quiet.

Not too long after, he could hear giggles and noises coming from the forest. He leaned from the branch and saw three people about his age, with flashlights walking along the trail with cans of beers and lit cigarettes on their hands. 

They just happened to situate themselves under the tree Jamison was hiding in. 

“Ugh, I can’t wait to get off this fucking crap place,” the tallest one said, taking a drag of their cigarette. “This fucking place is the worst. There is nothing but these fucking shit volcanoes.”

“When your dad said that we were going into an island for business I thought it would be something like Hawaii, not this fucking crap spot in the middle of the stupid ocean.” Another one said, opening a can of beer and drinking it.

“How long until we stay here? This place is so fucking boring. There are no hot chicks or anything. What’s the fucking point?”

“Dad said he he needs to talk with some scientists or whatever, you know. Who gives a shit. He gives them money for their research or whatever.”

They laughed among themselves, and started to drop the cigarettes and cans on the ground.

Angry, Jamison jumped off the tree and landed just in the middle of their circle. 

The three started to scream bloody murder, one of them throwing their flashlight at Jamison which hit him square in the face.

“Fuck-!” He screamed, holding his nose and hoping it didn’t get broken.

“What the fuck, dude! What the fuck are you doing?! Are you some fucking druggie?!” The tallest said, aiming their flashlight at them. Now Jamison could see them all more clearly. 

Tall (but not taller than him), white and with garish clothes. They fit the A to Z of tourists. Jamison didn’t want to think the fact that, he, himself, is technically also a tourist. 

“You’ve been leaving litter here! What the fuck, mate?!” Jamison stopped holding his nose, but it still hurt. He took his own flashlight and pointed it at the three. “This is a volcano! A volcano cluster- can’t ye gather yer garbage and throw it like a normal person?!”

“Oh my god, I know who this is,” The one with red hair said. “That’s the moron who got stranded here because he missed his ship!”

Shit. “How do you-”

“I think he is a gyologyst?” 

“It’s pronounced Geologist and- I’m a volcanologist! And that doesn’t matter! Ye are all fuckin’ litterin’ this place- that’s terrible. What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“Who gives a shit? It’s just a fucking boring rock. No one cares about it.”

“Hey, fuck you!” Jamison screamed. 

The tall one walked forward, cigarette on his mouth. “Do you even know who my father is?”

“Father of a fucker, it seems.”

The man punched him in the gut. It was sudden and painful, it forced Jamison into his knees, to earn a knee on the face.  
He landed on the ground painfully, for the three men to laugh as they dumped their beer and garbage on top of him. 

“Make sure to clean that up, aussie. Don’t want your stupid rock to be dirty!”

They all laughed as they left, leaving Jamison soaked in cheap beer and potato chips. He laid on the ground for a while, taking deep breaths as he felt blood spill out of his nose. 

After some minutes he sat up, sticky and disgusting. He picked up his flashlight, using it to illuminate the cluster of volcanoes far away.  
Sighing, he crouched down and picked up the garbage just before he left. 

\---

If they weren’t going to stop being gross, Jamison wasn’t going to stop being annoying. So, it became a routine for him, to go and harass the three rich assholes who were throwing garbage at the volcanoes. He would regularly get beaten up, but he didn’t care. The more annoying he was, the more they didn’t want to get there. They even moved locations, but Jamison was quick to figure out where they were gathering next and kept scaring the shit out of them.

After some days his face was full of bruises, red from the hits and he just looked tired, but didn’t care. 

“You look beaten up.”

The owner of the convenience store stared at him as she bagged his groceries like normal. Jamison just laughed.

“Shit heels been leaving trash around the volcanoes. Can’t let them do that happily.”

The woman nodded. “Can’t do much ourselves. The man is a big investor in the scientist department here. If he was to pull his money-”

“It all goes down, huh?” He smiled. “Don’t worry. I’m just a stupid tourist. They can’t blame y’all for my actions, eh?”

The woman smiled. “Be careful, alright?”

Jamison blinked and left. 

 

Before he went to stalk his haunting ground, Jamison returned to where the active volcano was. There was lava very slowly flowing from the crater, descending on top of the already cooled off lava. 

It was the first time he saw lava descend from the main volcano. He quickly took his phone and started taking pictures of it.  
After several pictures, he put away his cellphone and took out his notebook to write about it. 

As he was about to start writing he felt two sets of arms grab him by the sides, a fist punching him on the back of the head. He saw stars and dropped his notebook as he was dragged away.  
Before he could make sense of what was happening he tried to get away, but he was still too out of it from the punch.

He was thrown to the ground, and his skin was scorching hot. When he turned into his back he saw his three attackers, who were wearing protective gear run away. Jamison knew it was the three assholes that he has been harassing for the past week. 

The hotness became too painful on his skin, and when he realized it he looked around himself to see how he was dragged and thrown just next to hot lava.  
Quickly he stood up, but lava was flowing everywhere. Slow, but deadly, the magma descended like veins, trapping him in a circle of dry land.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck-” He tried to figure out what to do, his only option was to jump to another patch of dry land and to freedom. 

He quickly jumped, but he miscalculated. His right foot landed on the hot lava and immediately caught fire, his sneaker burning up almost immediately. 

“Fuck! Oh fuck!” He screamed as he shook away the fire, falling on his ass on the dry land. He managed to kill the fire, but it ate away at his shoe and left his metallic foot exposed. It was slightly red, but not melting which was good. 

However, he was surrounded by lava once more, and the next patch of dry land was too far away for him to jump too. The smoke was stinging at his eyes (his goggles had fallen at one point), and even though he was wearing his mask it was still too thick and toxic. 

Now, he knew he would die there.

“Help! Help please!” he screamed at nothing, coughing as he felt the hotness prickle and hurt his skin. “Help!”

Suddenly, the lava stopped- no, not only did it stop, but it parted away. Jamison stared in awe as the lava formed a path where he could walk through into the dry land.  
Without wasting any second he scrambled into his feet and went towards safe land. 

As soon as he was safe, he took deep breaths while his heart rate calmed down. He rubbed his stinging eyes, 

“Are you alright?” A familiar voice called. Jamison recognized that voice- it was the one that had distracted him days before when he was collecting lava samples.

When he turned around he saw a figure being obscured by all the smog. For one second, he thought the figure was glowing, but it must have been all the lava around them. The glow went away as the smoke dissipated, and Jamison felt something very familiar in his gut. Something nice.

A huge man, even taller than Jamison (and Jamison was _tall_ stood next to the lava. Huge muscles, a huge gut and dark tattoos all over his body. Hair long and tight in a ponytail-

Jamison had seen him before. He remembered now, back before he fell and hurt his head. But now he saw the man closely and could truly, truly take his form. 

“I uh,” he stuttered. He had absolutely no words. That man was probably the most beautiful thing in the entire world. “Y-yes. Yeah. I- yeah.”

“I’ve seen you around here.” God, the man’s voice was so, so deep and attractive. It made something stir inside Jamison’s gut. 

“I- uh, yeah.” He felt his cheeks go red. “I s-study volcanoes. I’ve been around to uh, study these volcanoes.”

“You’re not from here. People that are not from here… they come and destroy.” He stared behind him, smoke rising from the crater. “They only want to take.”

“No! I mean- Yeah, I am not from here, I- heh, just a tourist, I guess.But I would never-”

“No, I saw you. People come here and litter. I saw you telling them to piss off.” His brown eyes stared down at Jamison and made him feel so small.

“I… yeah. Told them to piss off, yeah.” Jamison scratched the back of his head. He was mesmerized by the man, but he couldn’t stop thinking about how he saw him before. “We met before, no? In the cluster. You… were there. In the middle of the lava.”

The man stepped over, completely towering Jamison. He was huge, wide and beautiful, the blond couldn’t do much but stare at his gaze.

“Do you know who I am?” he whispered, looking down at Jamison. He could feel the heat radiating from the man’s body, intoxicating. It made sweat roll down the back of his neck.

“No,” Jamison whispered breathless. 

“I am Mako.” 

His huge hands pressed against Jamison’s cheeks. They were almost scorching hot, but it didn’t hurt him. It felt pleasant, good. Made him dizzy in a good way. 

“Like the volcano.” Jamison whispered once more.

Their faces were so close to each other. Jamison stared deep into Mako’s eyes and could have sword his skin glowed with red undertones, red like lava.

“Thank you for protecting my volcano.”

Before Jamison could ask him what he meant with ‘his volcano’, big soft lips pressed against his and Jamison closed his eyes.

He held to Mako, hand tilting back letting Mako kiss him. He tasted of fire and brimstone, and his tongue was hot and thick. It reminded Jamison of magma, the strong fingers grabbing at him. Mako’s body was so hot, hotter than anything he had ever touched and yet it didn’t hurt. 

Mako stopped, letting Jamison take air. His head was swimming, this was the best thing that ever happened to him.

“Why are you here?” he said, with that silky voice of his. 

“I’m… a volcanologist. I study volcanoes.” He was breathless. “I came here for the volcano. I study them. I came to the island to study this one, all by my own.”

“I am the god of this volcano.”

Jamison blinked up at him.

“Uh. Okay.”

“You don’t believe me?”

Before Jamison said anything, Mako’s tattoos glowed red, and lava started to spill out of them.

Jamison jumped back, putting his hands in front of him. “Whoa! What the-” Lava started to pour out of the tattoos, and Mako just grabbed it and manipulated it like it wasn’t scorching hot. “What the fuck?!”

“I protect these volcanoes, this island.”

“So uh,” Jamison smiled, awkwardly. “Ya weren’t kidding, huh?”

“Now you believe me?”

Jamison stared up and down the man, whose tattoos were glowing red and lava poured out of them freely.

“Yeah. Yeah, I believe you.”

“You got beaten up while trying to protect this place”

“Yeah”

“But you kept coming.”

Jamison shrugged. “I mean- tha’ locals can’t really do stuff ‘cause those assholes dad or whatever is super rich and funds many things here. So, I am not from here so, well, they can’t blame them for me.”

The blond cocks his head to the side, in sudden realization of something. “Wait- ya were the one in the volcanoes the other day- I fell and hurt me head. Ya were the one that took me to the hospital?”

“Yes.” Short and sweet. 

“Uh… thanks, mate. Guess you’ve saved me twice now, heh?” He smiled awkwardly. 

“You want to see the volcano?” 

“I uh, thought this was it?” He motioned to the volcano that still spilled lava.

“Do you want to see the crater?”

“I- but its full of lava, no? That’ll kill me and-”

“You will be fine.”

He knew Mako, being a volcano god probably didn’t have to worry about the lava, but Jamison was pathetically human. But Mako offered his huge palm, and Jamison took it. His hand was ridiculously small in comparison to Mako’s, it made his cheeks flush. 

Mako’s calloused fingers closed on Jamison’s flesh hand, and they walked towards the crater. The lava parted over to let them pass, and the heat no longer hurt. The smoke was dissipating as they walked, everything to keep Jamison safe. 

“So uh,” Jamison tried to make conversation, lest he die of awkward silence. “You’ve been god of this place for a long time?”

“Millions of years. The people who live here know about me, but only few have seen me.”

“Oh. Why do you let me see you?” Not that Jamison was complaining. 

“Very few people that aren’t from here are this interested. I saw you and I figured it was worth a shot. You seem to care much about this place, even when you are not from here.”

“Eh- it’s… It’s a shame people treat it just like, expecting it to be here. Not only this place, but all of ‘em. Can’t let jerks get away with being assholes.” He took a glance at the landscape. “It’s the first time I’m here but I know we should protect these places, not damage ‘em.”

“Do you know the history of this place?” Mako asked, still holding Jamison’s hand close.

“N-not really, no.”

Mako looked a little disappointed at that, but nodded. “It is worth knowing if you will stay here.”

Stay here? 

Jamison didn’t pay much attention to that. “Yeah yeah, I’ll swing later by the library.”

They got to the rim of the crater. Jamison knew that it should be extremely hot, threatening to burn off his skin and yet it only felt comfortably hot. Mako still held his hand as he stared down at the pool of lava, moving and bubbling, thick. It was a beautiful sight, one Jamison was never able to presence in the past.

“Oh my god,” he whispered. “That’s… that’s beautiful, mate.” 

“Do you want to go down and see it?”

“That’s- that’s lava, mate. I’ll die.”

“Do you not trust me?”

Even if Mako just met him some minutes ago he felt he could. After all, he had already saved him twice. And he was a god, a very hot sexy god. 

“I do! I do trust you.”

Mako smiled softly. “Don’t let go.”

They descended and Mako, barefoot, stepped into the lava. Instead of sinking, the lava hardened into black stone, letting Mako walk over it. Jamison very carefully followed, scared that the hardened magma would give out but if it managed to hold someone as big and heavy as Mako, his skinny ass was probably safe.

“This is amazing, this- this is a dream! I’ve never seen anything like this before! This is so beautiful.”

Strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. Jamison let himself be manhandled, powerful arms pinning him against Mako’s gut. Jamison tilted his head back, letting those thick lips kiss him deeply once more. 

God. He was in heaven. He died and he as in heaven, because there was no way a beautiful god was making out with him. 

He could feel Mako’s heat through his clothes. He irradiated it, like a furnace. Like… lava. He was hot like lava, but it didn’t hurt. Jamison himself started to feel his body get hotter with every passing second. 

Jamison moaned as Mako’s thick tongue ventured deeper into his mouth, his thick fingers tracing over Jamison’s ribs through the fabric of his clothes. Jamison tried to reciprocate, caressing every inch of skin he could get his hands to. Careful to not pinch with his metallic hand, he traced the glowing tattoos with his fingers. They glowed, but didn’t spill lava. He wondered if they did, he could get burned. 

Mako’s mouth was getting aggressive, pulling and biting softly. Jamison melted, moaning and gasping for air as he felt heat pool down his gut. Excitement jumped in his chest, cheeks red as he waited- hoped, for more. 

Thankfully it seems Mako had the same idea. 

Jamison wrapped his arms around Mako’s thick neck as the god played with the hem of Jamison’s jeans. His giant fingers had issues with the button and zipper, so Jamison used his own hand to unbutton them and bring them down. Jamison basically jumped out of his pants, leaving him bare. 

He was very suddenly aware of just how naked he was, but completely forgot about it as Mako’s fingers went over to cup his ass. His thumb pressed against the fine patch of hair just above his crotch, his fingers kneading at his arse. Jamison pressed his face against Mako’s neck, muttering a soft “fuck”. 

He could feel himself wet. Mako slathered his own fingers with spit before he grabbed Jamison with one arm and hoisted him up, lifting him from the air and forcing the young man to wrap both legs around Mako’s gut. He was left wide open, and he clung to Mako like his life depended on it when he felt his massive, hot and wet index finger prod at his entrance. 

Mako very slowly fingered his cunt, first with only one finger and it made Jamison bit his lip to prevent himself from crying. He pressed his hips forward into Mako’s hot skin, burying his face against Mako’s neck as he felt the very hot (And yet pleasant) finger fuck him. 

He was being fingered in the cunt by a god. What a day. 

Once he had teased him enough Mako grabbed him by the hips and pushed him up, now his legs wrapped around Mako’s head. With one huge hand he propped Jamison up, and for one second he thought he was going to fall and curled up to Mako’s head. 

The bigger man chuckled, his finger caressing Mako’s body through his clothes, and Jamison could smell the burnt clothes. And it still didn’t hurt, though, even if his clothes were burning. 

Jamison was going to say something, but before he did so Mako’s hot tongue pressed against his dripping cunt. Jamison gasped in surprise, curling into Mako’s head and grabbing fistfulls of his soft brown hair. One hand propped him up, and the other hand explored Jamison’s body, leaving more and more burnt patches on his clothes. But he didn’t care, the only thing on his mind was all that hotness that was spreading through his lower abdomen up to his belly.

Mako’s tongue licked at his clit, making his dick throb and forcing a pleasured scream out of his mouth. God. God. 

He tongue-fucked him, Mako’s fat thumb finding his nipple and pressing it, caressing Jamison’s uneven scars under his chest. It sent a wave of sensations, it flooded his mind and made everything a haze of pleasure. Jamison’s throat was raw from screaming and moaning so much. The whole island would hear him, fuck. 

Jamison closed his legs or at least tried to, trapping Mako’s head between his legs. The metal of his right prosthetic pressed against Mako’s left ear but the man didn’t seem to mind as he continued to eat out Jamison like he was starving. 

He could see Mako’s tattoos glowing and spilling some lava into the floor. The tattoos on Mako’s face were glowing, and he could feel the scorching heat against his inner thighs. Oh fuck. 

When he came Jamison shouted, he pressed his body against Mako like he would die if he didn’t. It washed all over him from his toe to his head, toes curling in extasis. He was a slick factory down there, and his orgasm was enhanced by Mako not stopping, burying his mouth into Jamison’s dripping cunt, pressing his nose against his cock. 

Jamison saw white for a moment, still holding on to Mako’s hair for leverage without realizing it. He gasped, weak and limp like silly putty. Mako carefully put him down, but as soon as Jamison was on the floor he dropped into his knees and clawed at Mako’s undergarments. He could see from his underwear the god was hard.

Mako chuckled, taking off his underwear. The moment his dick was in view Jamison gasped, tired hands rubbing at Mako’s fat thighs. He wasted no time, kissing at the soft skin, flesh hand grabbing at the base of Mako’s hard cock. 

The man moaned, and Jamison took it as a compliment. He licked and kissed up to the tip, licking at it desperately. He was shit at giving head and he knew this, but he wasn’t going to pass the opportunity. He wanted to choke on that cock and oh if he died, what a death it would be. 

He wrapped his lips around the tip and went down, fast. He almost choked on the dick, but he used Mako’s thighs for leverage. His belly pressed at the top of his head, but it didn’t stop him. Jamison bobbed his head back and forth, every time going deeper, the sounds and moans coming from above him being enough for him.

Jamison closed his watering eyes to focus on the sounds and the feeling of the cock in his mouth. It was hot, and it slightly burnt but god did it feel so good.

He was giving a blowjob to a god. He was the luckiest person on planet earth. 

Jamison was sloppy and terrible, but he was enthusiastic enough to get Mako off. His huge palm pressed against Jamison’s head, keeping him there as the larger man started to fuck his mouth with sharp thrusts. Jamison was lucky he didn’t have a gag reflex, feeling the ti of his cock hitting the back of his throat. 

The movements were more and more frantic, Jamison held to Mako’s thighs for support, closing his eyes and letting him finish. 

He finally did, some of the hot cum shooting down Jamison’s throat, but the man pulled out and some semen spilled to Jamison’s tattered shirt. The place it hit, fizzled and burnt. But even so the cum Jamison tasted didn’t hurt him at all- it was as hot as a pleasant bowl of soup if anything.

“God,” He washed the spit trail from his pink lips to Mako’s softening cock. “I… wow. That was-”

“Real good,” Mako pulled him up, helping the young man stand up. It was getting late, he could see from the sun beginning to set. Did so many hours pass already? 

Mako kissed Jamison’s soft jaw, and Jamison wanted to die. This was so soft. So gentle. 

“You should go rest,” Mako whispered basically.”It’s getting late.”

“Those bastards will come tough, and they will-”

“I’ll be fine.”

Jamison took it to heart. He still wasn’t sure what was happening. Why Mako was there, why he presented to him of all people and why he decided to fuck him there, in the middle of a volcano.  
I mean, he wasn’t complaining. It was just weird, you know?

“I’ll come tomorrow. I’m gonna come every day and-”

“It’ll be nice.” 

Jamison quickly kneeled down to get his jeans, but they were very burnt. He didn’t care, quickly putting them on. He clung lovingly and dizzy to Mako as they walked through the lava, to safe land. 

Mako gave him one last kiss before setting Jamison off. The young man’s cheeks were so red and he was full of so much emotion he wasn’t sure how to react. He was lovestruck. He just fucked a god and probably the most beautiful god ever. He sucked his dick. Hell, he _swallowed_. 

He was so content, he didn’t realize that his clothes were full of holes in several parts of his body, he only carried his backpack through the trail and to the hotel he was staying in. The receptionist stared at him, extremely worried, and until then Jamison bothered to look at himself in the mirror on the lobby.

His jeans were very burnt, almost his entire prosthetic leg was showing. There were holes near the crotch area, and his inner thighs too. Not only that, but his shirt had so many holes it barely counted as a shirt. His nipple showed through the holes, even the edge of his scar. He was curious about a very strange burnt pattern in his chest until he realized it was the jizz from earlier. 

He looked back at the lady and chuckled, awkwardly. 

“What happened?” she was worried- she had seen Jamison enough to know he hanged out near the volcanoes.

“I, er,” he chuckled. “Had a bit of an accident with some lava.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Want to see some cool rocks?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dilber- I mean, Jamison is still stuck in an island.
> 
> HELLO, WHAT'S UP
> 
> God this fic is honestly so fun to write because its me just going fucking crazy. This has kind of a plot but tbh its an excuse to write what we all really, really dream of: being rawed by a huge, sexy volcan god. 
> 
> ...Anyways, here is the next chapter. This fic should be like, 3 or 4 chapters long. Its not too serious but still love it lol. Hope y'all like it!!!

Jamison tapped his fingers on the surface of the table. He figured he should be more annoyed, but wasn’t. He was sitting across someone from the shipyard, one of the managers or something. He didn’t pay attention, to be honest.

“So, as I was saying,” the lady manager tried to catch his attention, and Jamison realized he didn’t catch what she just said.

“Ah- I’m sorry. I got a bit, eh, distracted.”

The woman stared at him. 

“Mister Fawkes, we are very aware of the situation with the missed ship. We promised you that one month from then, the next ship would come and you could board it without any trouble.”

Jamison could basically hear the But coming.

“But,” there it was. “The ship has been delayed due to certain issues, and it will not be coming in time.”

He rubbed his face with his organic hand, taking a deep breath. “Okay. When is it comin’, then?”

“One month and half”

Fuck. “Okay. Thank you for tellin’ me.”

He shook hands with the manager and left. He wondered why they didn’t just call him to his cellphone- they had his number, but whatever. 

If he was going to stay there for a longer time Jamison should really start looking into getting a job somewhere. He tried to figure out in his head if he had enough funds to survive for a month and half more.

But on the other hand that also meant more time to hang out with the God he just met. 

He really didn’t have time to think about that, either. He met Mako just the previous day, and he had gone straight to bed after disposing of his burnt clothes. 

So, he fucked a God. He sucked a God’s dick. Was that considered sacrilege or not?

Jamison wasn’t really religious, but he felt like it was… either something very blessed or cursed. Whatever it was. But obviously Mako wasn’t a catholic god or christian- he was just… a volcano god. Where did Jamison, the now apparent God Fucker, stood?

He scratched his head. 

It was still early in the morning, he was woken up that morning by the call that told him to come talk with the managers. He could go visit Mako… Or, he could go to the library, and actually try to learn more about this place. Mako did look very disappointed when Jamison mentioned he didn’t know the story of the place. 

Besides, if he was going to stay here for a month and half more, he should learn something.

Luckily the library was already open by the time he got there. The librarian was a very old woman, who smiled at him, nodding. Her glasses were as thick as the bottom of a bottle, and it made her eyes comically small. Her hoop rings hung off her old ears.

“Mornin’,” he greeted. It was a decent sized library. “Excuse me- where can I find books of the history of this island?”

“Ah,” she sighed, very slowly leaning over the counter. “In the ‘History’ section, dear. Hall C.”

Jamison looked over and spotted the hall, since it had a piece of cardboard with the words “HALL C” in it. 

“Thank ya.” He smiled, and then went over to look for books. 

Any books that seemed to be related with the history of the island, he grabbed them. In the end, he ended up with about five books, he dragged them to one of the tables at the very end and placed them down. He glanced up, to see the old librarian drinking a cup of tea and reading some book, the pages comically inches away from her face.

He focused on his books instead, and started reading.

\---

About two hours and half later, Jamison was very, very bored.   
He could devour geology and volcanology books like they were children stories, but it was hard for him to pay attention to anything that wasn’t related to rocks and volcanoes. 

He tried to pay attention to the books, and he eventually did learn about the history of the island. 

The normal, honestly. People lived on the island, colonizers came, reclaimed, made changes… the history of the world, really. The island is now used for research due to the volcano activity, Mako’s volcanoes. 

The books talked about people before colonizers came. They revered the volcano god, Mako. They attempted to make sacrifices to it, but their god would not take lives.

Jamison tried to think how that worked- did they just chuck people into the volcano and then the volcano chucked them back? No, that couldn’t be it. He has been watching too many cartoons. 

The colonizers tried to implement christianity, and while they succeeded many in the island still had their old traditions. 

There were more details, but Jamison’s mind was jelly at that point. He sighed, and took the books to the old woman at the desk.

“Can I take these?”

She adjusted her very thick glasses, and stared at him. “Do you have a library pass?”

“I, uh… no?”

“I can issue you one, for free. It’ll be ready tomorrow, dear.”

“Oh. Yeah, can you do that?”

“Sure!” She crouched to grab something off the floor, and disappeared for a few seconds. 

Before Jamison could clear his throat to ask her what she was doing, she emerged with a huge, old camera in her hands, and took a very quick picture of Jamison. The flash was so bright it blindsided him for about five seconds. 

“Alright, Sweetie. Can I get an ID?”

“...I dropped it, in the lava.”

That wasn’t true. But he hadn’t had the money and/or time to go and change his gender mark on his ID, and it still had his dead name, so _fuck_ that. 

“Oh, ok. Write your name here and date of birth, please.” She gave him a piece of paper.

Jamison had never had a library ID, but he was pretty sure this is not how you got them. Well, he wasn’t going to complain, and wrote down Jamison Fawkes and his date of birth. 

“Alright! It’ll be ready tomorrow! I can keep the books you want to take so you can take them tomorrow.”

“Alright, thank you, ma’am!” He waved her goodbye and left.

\---

Jamison had bought his normal rations on the store, some sodas and some cans of cheap food. While he made his way towards the volcano he observer far too many people gathered at one of the scientific centers. Curiously, he went to check what was happening. 

He could see a very, very expensive ar outside of the center, and locals gathered and chatting amongst themselves. He couldn’t see what was happening inside, so he turned to the nearest person to ask them.

“Hey, what’s goin’ on?”

“Oh, you’re the volcano guy who got stranded, right?” Said a man about his age, looking at him.

Oh, goodie. Now everybody knew who he was. 

“Er… yeah.” 

“Don’t mind him,” said a woman, also about his age. “There are rumors they want to spend money to make more Infrastructure here in the island.”

“Oh. Isn’t that good? More houses and school and stuff?” Jamison asked.

“No, no, not that kind of infrastructure,” the woman said. “Shit like, malls, factories for their products, you know. That kind of crap. They want to bulldoze the area around the volcano and build factories for god knows what.”

“What? They can’t do that!” Jamison almost shouted, looking over.

“Well, the guy has money, he is a CEO from… an important company I think.” The man said.

Shit. He had to alert Mako about this. 

“Okay, thanks, see ya-” As he was leaving, he saw some people inside the building. Jamison recognized them as the shit heads that were littering before. Great.

Before they could see him, he left.

 

\---

 

Jamison arrived at the volcano quickly. He put his backpack on the floor away from the scorching hot floor. Before he stood up, he already saw Mako at his side.

“Hey,” The huge man said.

“Hello! Good mornin’!” Jamison waved at him. 

“How are you doing?” 

“Well, but, a little bit of a complaint- Had to lie and say I had some accident with lava, ya burnt my clothes yesterday. Had to throw ‘em away.”

“I’m sorry. Normally I do not have to worry about that.”

“Maybe next time give me a lil heads up so I can save me clothes!” Next time?

Mako laughed.

Next time?

“Will do.”

 _Next time?!_ Did he just say ‘Next Time’, as in Next Time we fuck, and Mako didn’t immediately say no?

He was speechless. He was such an idiot but apparently also a genius. 

Shit he had gone quiet for too many seconds. Shit Mako was staring at him now. Shit. Shit. 

“Uh,” he quickly grabbed his backpack again, and pulled two sodas out of it. He handed one to Mako, like you just offer some volcano god a shitty dr pepper. 

Mako grabbed it and opened it, taking a drink of it. Jamison followed.  
God, he hated Dr Pepper. 

“There is a commotion near the town, isn’t there?” Mako asked. Jamison was about to ask how he knew, but again, literal god. 

“Er, yeah. There was this suit in one of the environment centers, talking to people there apparently.”

“They want to build here, right?”

“I… yeah. That is what I was told. Want to build their factories or, whatever.” He sat on the floor while taking another drink of his soda. 

Mako sat down, too, and stared at his volcano. 

“They’ve always wanted to use this land to build, but have been stopped for many reasons. Laws, locals… Hopefully they will be stopped again.”

“Oi, yah. Fucking shitstains- this place is beautiful so obviously they want to ruin it.” He took the final sip of his drink. “Whatever. Ya hungry?” 

Jamison dug on his backpack once more, getting a can of chef Boyardee Ravioli. 

“No, thanks. And I’m used to it. They come here every year or so. This time it won’t be different.”

“Why don’t you, I dunno, tell them to fuck off?”

“Can’t really show myself like that to people.”

“You showed yourself up for me.”

“Well, that was different.” Mako said.

“How so?” Jamison said as he was digging for a can opener and a metal spoon.

“You’re pretty hot.”

Jamison dropped his can, but was able to grab it before it rolled away.

“I- uh, thank ye.” He was very red in the face now. “I think ye are really hot, too. I mean, literally but, figurat- You’re sexy, okay?!” He almost shouted it, which made embarrassed him even further.

“Shit, I made this weird.”

“It’s ok,” Mako laughed. Jamison figured he must have known how sexy he was. How couldn’t he? He was the sexiest thing on planet earth, goodness.

Jamison realized he forgot to bring a can opener, so he wouldn’t be able to open the ravioli can. Then he figured something out.

“Hey, can you heat this?” Jamison gave the can to Mako.

Amused, the man grabbed the can with one of his massive palms. He curled his fingers around it, and Jamison saw how the tattoos on his hands glowed.

Both of them stared at the can intently, as the lid very slowly started to rise, and the can began to inflate as well. They stared for several minutes, until the can popped open, some ravioli sauce flying a little. 

“Yeah!” Both of them started to holler, as Mako gave back the can to Jamison. He grabbed it with his prosthetic hand, and pressed a finger to the inside. While it was hot, it wasn’t melting hot. 

He grabbed his spoon, and offered it to Mako but he crossed his head. “Go ahead.”

Jamison shoved a spoonful of ravioli on his mouth. It burnt the tip of his tongue a little, but he could handle it. 

“So,” He swallowed the food in his mouth. “Ya don’t show yerself to people?”

“Used to, not anymore. Not since they came to colonize.”

“Oh yeah, read about that. Shitty that they came to do that. At least they didn’t completely destroyed it like some other places I’ve been to. I mean- still, they shouldn’t have come here.”

Mako stared at him a little surprised, probably because Jamison mentioned reading about the island. “Yeah. Decided to not risk it.”

 _Yet you risked it with me,_ Jamison thought as he shoved more food into his mouth. 

“So hey,” Jamison changed the topic. “Said somewhere that people attempted to do human sacrifices? But ya didn’t accept them? What’s up with that?”

It wasn’t until Jamison finished asking that, that he realized it may have been a bit too heavy to ask.

Mako crossed his head. “Yes- people attempted. Giving me young virgin women thinking that would be of my liking.”

“Guess it was not, huh?”

“I don’t take brides.But I’ve had lovers, men.”

“Yeah?” Jamison stopped eating to stare at him. How could he not have lovers? The man was, again, sexy as all get out. Also, a god. 

“They’ve all passed away. I offered them eternal life but none of them accepted.” Mako said this with a sad smile in his face. 

“Awh, sorry to hear about that mate.” 

“What about you? What is your story? I don’t think I caught your name.”

Did Jamison seriously got tongue-fucked by a beautiful man and didn’t even tell him his name? Goodness. 

“I didn’t tell ya my name? Well, Uh- I’m Jamison. Jamison Fawkes. I’m from the mainland- came ‘ere to study volcanoes. My ship left without me so I am here for a while. Used to study volcanoes, which is the main reason I came here, too. Wanted to see yer volcanoes.”

“And do you like them?”

“Very! I have never been this close to a semi active volcano. It’s very interesting, and beautiful.” He finished eating the can of ravioli, and placed the trash in a bag, shoving it then into his backpack. 

“So, I’m stuck here, but it was for the best. I mean, I met ya!”

One thick hand wrapped around his wrist, and pulled him close. Wasting absolutely no time, Mako started kissing Jamison deeply. The blond cheeks went red, closing his eyes and letting Mako kiss him deeply.

They separated for air, and Jamison chuckled, dizzy. “Ye are a bit affectionate, mate. Not that- not that I’m complainin’.”

“I haven’t had lovers for centuries.”

Well, he did say that he stopped showing himself since they colonized the island, right? That was several hundreds years ago. No wonder Mako went straight to the point.

Like he was doing right now, when he kissed Jamison deeply. Honestly? Jamison wasn’t going to complain at all. 

They kissed for a while, and Jamison could feel how Mako got hotter and hotter. It didn’t hurt, though. It was… exciting. He could himself getting more excited as the seconds passed and they continued to kiss. Jamison wrapped his arms around Mako’s thick neck, and Mako pressed them down into the warm ground. 

Mako was pinning him down with his impressive gut, and it made him lose his mind. The kiss was intense and Jamison was just trying to grab as much of Mako as he could, and it made his face go hot.

“Hey,” Jamison moaned. “Let’s fuck.”

“Now who is affectionate?” Mako chuckled.

“Ya can’t expect to do this to me without me getting horny! Besides, it has been too long for me, too. I mean, before yesterday.”

Not centuries long, but still. Mako just laughed, and nodded. “Okay.”

He pressed his lips against Jamison’s collarbone and it made him shiver. He kept pressing kisses, fingers toying with the collar of his shirt, slightly burning it.

“Whoa- hey give me a sec pal-” he raised his hands. “Let me undress- Don’t want to get my clothes burnt off again!”

Mako stopped with an amused look, and Jamison stripped. The day was chilly, but Mako’s heat immediately warmed him up. He didn’t get out of his pants just yet, as Mako was pressing his lips against Jamison chest as soon as his skin was bare.

It tickled, and made Jamison giggle at the feeling, but it also made him moan. All the heat was going to his crotch, and as Mako’s fingers rubbed everywhere, Jamison kissed his neck, sucking at the sensitive skin. His back arched against the man’s belly, and at one point Mako was naked, too, which made Jamison suddenly realize he still had his pants on. 

He quickly pawed at the fabric of his jeans, and Mako attempted to help. He didn’t burn the clothes, fortunately, just gave them a little bit of scorch marks. But honestly, Jamison didn’t mind. He took off his jeans and threw them far so they wouldn’t get burnt, along with his underwear. And then, he realized he was there, in the middle of a volcanic zone, extremely naked and under an extremely hot naked god.

This was a dream, wasn’t it? It was way too good to be true. 

Mako wrapped his arms around Jamison and lifted them both, lifting Jamison off the ground, grabbing him by the armpits.

“Whoa!” He giggled, thinking that Mako would try to do the same as the previous day.

However, instead, he flips Jamison, now his head pointing to the floor. The blond gasped, grabbing Mako’s thighs to balance himself, while Mako held him from his waist.

“Shit shit shit don’t- don’t drop me!” Jamison squeaked, blood rushing down his head. “What are you-”

Mako lifted him a little, and now Jamison was eye-level with Mako’s erect cock, and understood what was happening when Mako spread his legs, spread eagle style. 

Jamison wrapped his arms around Mako, moaning as that hot tongue pressed against his folds once more. He hissed, and opened his mouth to take Mako’s dick on his mouth.   
As Mako penetrated him with his tongue, Jamison took more of Mako with his tongue, bobbing his head up and down. He could feel Mako’s moans on his cunt, and it made Jamison suck harder.

Mako hips twitched, thrusting into Jamison’s mouth and it made him see stars. Mako’s hot fingers wrapped around Jamison’s white thighs, licking up and down his folds and sucking at his cock. His legs jerked, thighs pressing against the sides of Mako’s head, feeling the hotness of his face. But it didn’t burn. He could feel it under his skin but it didn’t burn. 

His tongue pressed anywhere he could reach, slobbering all over Mako’s cock. He could feel the drool dripping down to the floor. He could taste the precum from Mako’s tip, and he could feel himself getting close to climax too. 

He moaned as Mako pressed his nose against his cunt, huge lips sucking at his holes and thick hot tongue fucking him deep. Jamison was so overwhelmed, mouth full, dick getting sucked, it was heaven. It was the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

Mako came down his throat, and it made Jamison’s eyes roll back in pleasure. He orgasmed, too, his legs pressing hard against mako’s ears. He was sure he was getting scorch marks but he didn’t care, orgasm wrecking him as he laid upside down. He moaned and gasped, cock still in mouth and trapping Mako between his legs, prompting the man to lick and lick, making his orgasm even more intense. 

It lasted for what Jamison felt was hours, but was most likely just few seconds. He was breathing through his nose as he still had cock in his mouth, and he went limp in Mako’s hands. The god firmly grabbed him and turned him upright, hugging Jamison close and still keeping him off the ground.

Curiously, Jamison peeked at the floor. It was full of lava, pooling at Mako’s feet. It was pouring out of his tattoos, but he had been careful to not burn Jamison with it. Thankfully Jamison’s belongings and shirt were away from the lava so they were safe. 

“Huh,” He gasped, heart still beating fast against his chest. “That was… that was wow.”

“It was.” Mako was breathing deep too, obviously having enjoyed it as well. 

There was silence, and Jamison saw how the magma stopped pouring out of Mako’s tattoos and started to cool off, turning into stone. 

Jamison was content. So content. 

“Hey,” Jamison said, warm from either the afterglow or Mako’s body. 

Mako turned to look at him, and Jamison smiled crooked. 

“Want to see some cool rocks?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were sitting next to each other, enjoying some takis that Jamison bought before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dilbert- I mean, Jamie is still stuck on an island.
> 
> HEY GUESS WHAT its nerd-shags-god adventure. This is so fun to write, and tbh its such a nice break from all the depressing shit i normally write about. So, I enjoy it a lot!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you like it!

Considering the fact Mako was a volcano God, he still showed a lot of interest for Jamison’s rock collection. Jamison had far more back at home, but these were cool, too. 

He spent the day talking to Mako about it, what he liked about geology and what attracted him to it. Mako talked about the island, its people, its history. It was kind of stunning, honestly, to hear him talking about the past. It made him feel so small and insignificant.

It was time to go back. He bid Mako goodbye and walked back to the hotel. On his way back, he noticed there were no more people gathered at the scientific center. The lights were on, one of the scientists came out of the laboratory and started to walk towards Jamison’s direction.

“Good evenin’,” Jamison greeted as he walked forward.

“Oh, good evening.” They walked towards the same direction, it seemed. “Pardon me, you are the guy who is stranded here, right?”

Jamison would never live this down. 

“Uh, yeah. That’s me.”

“I heard that you’ve been hanging around the volcano a lot. You’re a student?”

“I… was. Volcanology and geology.” 

“Oh, you came here for the volcano, then?”

Jamison shrugged. “Was supposed to be a week vacation thing, hang around, see the volcano and collect samples. Got stranded here. But hey, gives me more time to hang out there, huh?” 

“Aha, I suppose so. You could say it’s the main attraction of this place, if there is any. Not many tourists. Not necessarily bad.” 

“What about the guys from earlier? The ones that were in the laboratory earlier this mornin’.”

“Ah, well,” He adjusted his thick glasses. “They want to buy land and expand it to make factories here. If we do that the ecosystem here will be damaged in unthinkable ways. It’s the least thing we need.”

“Can’t ye just tell ‘em to fu- eh, piss off?” He caught himself just before he cursed.

“It’s not that easy. They don’t really care about their impact. Just want more money, and are willing to throw all the money necessary to do this. Construction will start soon.”

“What! That’s… that’s awful. There is nothin’ we can do to stop this?”

The man shrugged. “It’s unfortunate, but it’s life.” The man looked up at him. “I know you aren’t going to stay here for long, but If you ever need a job you could ask here. We always need young bright minds willing to help.”

“Oh I- thank you!” Jamison was genuinely surprised, he wasn’t sure what to say.

“Well, this is where I leave,” he pointed at a split on the trail. “Goodnight… eh, I don’t think I caught your name?”

“Oh it’s- Jamison. Jamison Fawkes.”

“Nice to meet you Jamison. My name is Tama Parata- I am the lead scientist of the institute. See you around?” He smiled. 

“Yeah- see ya around!”

He waved Doctor Parata goodbye and continued to walk the trail towards the hotel.

He probably should get a job. The ship wouldn’t come in a month and half, and he was running out of money. Working on the scientific laboratory would be fun- it would be like he was an actual researcher and his money spent on school was actually worth something. 

What was he thinking about? He had to tell Mako about the plants to build factories in his land. For one second, he very strongly considered running and meeting him in the volcano, but it was too late and dark. And there wasn’t much that they could do, at the moment. 

He sighed. It would have to wait until the next day, he figured. He hoped there was something they could do about it. What would this mean for Mako? 

Jamison bit his lip. Annoyed, he returned to the hotel. There was nothing he could do right now. 

\---

The next day, before he went to talk to Mako he remembered the books from the previous day. He went to the library and got his new ID. The picture had him recoiling due to the bright surprise flash, and it made him look like an idiot. But, he had his library pass, so now he could get all the books he wanted.

After picking all the books he meant to take the previous day and thanking the library lady, he made a beeline to the volcano. 

“Mako! Hey, Mako!” He called out as soon as he got into the area. He took off his backpack and let it drop to the ground, waiting for Mako to appear. “Mako!”

“Hey,” He materialized next to Jamison. Weird and kinda hot, but he wasn’t going to make a comment about it. “Good morning. Is something wrong?”

“I- uh,” He smiled at first, every time he saw Mako he was reminded of how beautiful he was. “Good morning. Also- yes. Yes! They uh, they want to make factories and buildings around the area. They want to destroy this place to build shit in it! The volcano- everythin’ is going to be messed up.”

“Hm.” Mako thought about it, but didn’t say a thing.

“They are gonna start construction soon. I don’t… I don’t know just how soon but they will.”

“How annoying. Don’t worry, it’ll be fine.”

“Fine? How? They… they already paid for it. They’ll bring their machines. They’- They are going to raze this place! Destroy it! And you- what will happen to you?”

“Jamison, don’t worry. It’ll be fine. Trust me.” 

“I…” He took a deep breath. “Okay. I trust ye. But they got so much money-”

“Jamison. When you see a bulldozer, and you see lava, which one do you think will win?”

“Oh. Okay.” Mako was right. He trusted him. If he said he would be fine, then Jamison believed he would be fine. 

They walked around the area. Jamison took pictures of the pretty flowers and rocks he found, hopping on big stones and looking around. The weather was pleasant, and they continued to talk. Jamison mentioned how he was carrying books with the history of the island. Mako was happy, and continued to tell him about stories from hundreds of years ago. 

“I think I’m going to get a job here,” Jamison said, after a long while. They were sitting next to each other, enjoying some takis that Jamison bought before. “I’m running out of money. I met a scientist from the research institute- offered me a job. I think I’ll take it. But then I won’t hang out here as much.”

“You can come here after work.” 

“Ya want me to come hang around more?” He had to admit, he felt his cheeks redden a little.

“I enjoy your company very much.”

Okay, now he was beet red. One thing was fucking (and oh what a thing it was), but Mako actually enjoying his company made him feel like he was floating. 

“I really enjoy your company too!” he replied. 

They both smiled at each other, enjoying their company as they stared at the horizon.

\---

As always, one thing lead to the other. The sun was setting, and Jamison had stripped naked to prevent his clothes from burning off. 

Mako had started by eating him out. Each of his powerful hands were wrapped around his pale thighs. He was so big and Jamison was so thin that he could very easily have his fingers touch when he held him. He opened his legs and licked down his cunt, sucking up his cock. 

Jamison gasped and cried, hissing out of pleasure, this hips twitching. Mako gave one last suck, before strailing off and kissing one of Jamison’s thighs. 

“Come on come on,” He said, breathless. Mako positioned himself to be above Jamison, his stomach pressing into Jamison’s concave torso. He was a slick factory down there, and he bit his lip when he felt the tip of Mako’s cock on his cunt. 

In one swift movement, the tip breached him. Jamison let out a sigh, the spongy head feeling nice inside him. He jerked a little, silently begging Mako to push forward. It didn’t take him long to do so, though. 

Jamison wrapped his arms around Mako’s neck, burying his face against the god’s soft chest as he started to fuck him, slow and nice. He was pinned down, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. He felt Mako’s hotness, his body becoming warmer and warmer. 

His body temperature reached extremely high levels, but it didn’t burn Jamison. He could feel Mako’s dick extremely hot, inside of him, but it didn’t hurt. It just felt really, really good. Like his insides were burning, but without the burning pain. 

Jamison’s temperature rose, too. He could feel his insides going hot, as if Mako was transferring it to him. He clung to the man on top of him, gasping and hissing at the pleasure. 

“F-fuck, so good,” He whispered against Mako’s neck, sweating bullets. 

Mako shifted a little, hitting a delicious spot inside of him. Jamison arched his back as much as he could, opening his mouth for a needy moan to come out. 

“Ah, fuck,” he giggled. “Damn.”

“You good?” Mako asked, still trusting in and out of Jamison. 

“Yeah, yeah, I-” 

Jamison reached his orgasm mid sentence, gritting his teeth and his eyes rolling back. Mako guided him through it, still thrusting and making the orgasm more intense. His walls twitched, and Mako grunted from the pleasure.

“Fuck, fuck-” He hissed. It was too much, he was far too sensitive and Mako was still going. “Mako, fuck, it hurts-”

He immediately pulled out of Jamison, letting him relax. He continued to jerk off, needing only few pumps before he was coming all over himself. The cum that touched the floor hissed in heat. 

“You okay?” Mako was panting, trying to come back to earth.

“Yeah- yeah. Sorry mate, too sensitive a bit. Sorry.” He breathed, coming down to his senses.

“Don’t- it’s okay.”

Jamison nodded, smiling goofy. 

Now Jamison can say he has been fucked over by God.

\---

There were some people gathered outside the research institute, but there weren’t as many as the previous day. Jamison looked around, backpack on him as he approached and knocked the door.

An older woman opened the door, she had a labcoat on and was confused at Jamison’s presence there.

“Hello?”

“Ah- hello. Me name is Jamison Fawkes and-”

“You’re the one who is stranded, no?”

Goddamnit. “Yeah. I talked with Doctor Parata last night, and said I could have a job here…?”

She twisted her face slightly. “Okay, come on in. I’ll get Tama.”

The research institute looked big, but not as big as other fancier ones. There didn’t seem to be many scientists around, and it had an air of emptiness in it.

Doctor Parata arrived shortly. “Ah, good morning Jamison. Thought about what I offered last night?” He smiled. 

“Oh- yeah. I thought about it, and I am interested in yer proposition. Is there any chance I can get hired?”

“I’ll have to ask you a couple of things, you know. Come here, sit down.”

They sat down in a small couch, very informal. Doctor Parata asked him about where he studied, why he liked geology and volcanoes… he seemed to gauge if Jamison was really invested in the job and not just some Junkie. He asked about his technique in gathering samples from lava, his favorite type of rocks… that kind of stuff.

“Okay. Normally I ask for references and other things but considering your situation it seems that you don’t have any, or a resume.”

“N-not really.”

“You do have an ID with you, though? I need some proof of your existence,” he laughed. “Protocol, etcetera.”

“Yes I-” Fuck. he should have said he dropped it in the lava. He should have. Why didn’t he say that? He could still lie but fuck now he was too nervous. Too anxious and nervous to think straight.

“Oh, give it over?”

Jamison mind was screaming and he thought he shouldn’t, and he should make up a lie. But his fingers were shaking- he was far too anxious and shocked to think straight. He clumsilyu grabbed his old ID and gave it to the man. 

Doctor Parata looked at it and cocked his head. He looked at Jamison’s dead name and old picture, then back at Jamison. Fuck. Fuck.

“Okay,” he gave the ID back to Jamison. “Okay, Jamison, don’t worry about anything. Here this facility is very inclusive. If I overstepped-”

“No- I-” He was slightly shocked. “It- don’t mention it.”

“Got it. Okay!” He stood up, clasping his hands. “You seem like a young man who is really eager to work with some real rocks. My assistant quit due to her having a child and moving to the mainland. I can offer you the job, if you like. It is not too glamorous, but I would like to think it isn’t too strenuous either.”

“I- yes! Yes. I would really like that!” Jamison smiled, standing up. 

“Alright, your hours are from Nine to Five, Sundays off. Is that alright for you?”

“Absolutely, thank you so much! When do I start?”

Doctor Parata smiled. “Today! Let me give you a tour of the facility.”

Jamison nodded and followed closely behind. He never had this chance to work in a real facility back in the mainland. Just working in shitty coffee shops.   
A part of him started to realize there was nothing to come back to the Mainland for.

That thought made his chest hurt a little. But he shook it off. He would think about that later. Not today. Today, he started a new job.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Jamie [17:05]:** Guess what fuckface im working in a real laboratory now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dilbert is, still, stuck in an island
> 
> Hello!! what's UP!! this chapter isn't that long but its heartfelt and also its one where jamie makes a decision about what he is going to do. I would apologize cus its kind of filler ubt... i enjoyed writing this chapter a lot cus it has gross shit like feelings and stuff.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it! thank you for reading!

The first day at working as Parata’s assistant went extremely well. He was shown the laboratory- small but with good equipment, clean and just lovely. It reminded him of those laboratories in movies where the hip doctor worked. 

He got a lab coat and all. It had some stains in it, but it gave it personality, he assured Doctor Parata. He would have to sew his own name in it, however.   
The day passed quickly, learning everything around the laboratory. He was very excited to learn the ropes and work in a legit laboratory, even if that laboratory was in the middle of the ocean. 

Jamison was so excited, when the day ended and he grabbed his things he sent a message to his old boss, who said, in his own words, “You’ll never get a job in a laboratory, you imbecile.”

 **Jamie [17:05]:** Guess what fuckface im working in a real laboratory now

He hit send, and shoved the phone on the pocket of his pants. He was very excited to tell the good news to Mako, there was a smile plastered on his face as he made his way towards the volcano. 

 

When he got there, men in suits and construction crew were gathered, looking at the area. The men in suits were talking amongst each other while the crew were taking pictures, writing things down. 

“Hey- hey!” Jamison went over to them, slightly panicked. “What are ye doing? What is this?!”

“Hey, Hey! Kid, you can’t be here.” One of the people from the crew called out to him, and went to grab him and pull him away. “This is a restricted area.”

“What are ye going to do? Ya going to destroy this place to build your shitty ass car factories? Don’t ya got better places to put your fuckin’ dump on?!” He started screaming at the men in suits who just stared at him, annoyed.

He was basically dragged away. 

“How can you do this?! Ye are going to destroy all of this- for what?! For fucking cars? Iphones? What garbage are ya gonna build, huh?!”

The man shrugged. “It’s our job, kid. It’s not our fault.”

The man walked away, but Jamison kept screaming. “Ya can do somethin’ about it! Don’t give me that fuckin’ excuse! Ya fucking wanker!”

The man didn’t react and just left him there, fuming. And oh, Jamison was _furious_. And worried. What about Mako? Where was he?

He scratched his head, and went over to the other volcano cluster- however it seemed that there were also workers scouting the area. They were going to destroy all of it, and for what? Jamison felt sick to his stomach. 

Defeated, he walked around the beach. There was no one around, just him and the sound of the waves hitting the ocean. Everything sucked and he hated it.   
He walked for hours, until it got dark. He still wandered around, however, not yet in the mood of going back to the hotel. 

After a while, he sat down on the sand, taking a deep breath as he stared at the stars in the sky. They would be polluted, soon, with all the smoke coming from the factories or whatever they were going to build. 

“Damnit,” he sighed, laying down staring up. 

“Hard day?”

When he looked next to him, Mako was laying also on the sand, staring up. His tattoos were glowing slightly, and Jamison felt the heat that emanated from the man. 

“Hey,” He turned on his side and looked at the god. Mako did the same, lying on his side. “Kind of.”

“You didn’t get the job?”

“Oh- no, I did but-” He bit his lip. “The people at the volcano… they want to destroy it all. Aren’t you worried?”

“Are you?” He asked, gentleness in his voice. 

“Yes! Yes, I am. They’ll… They’ll destroy it all. It is so beautiful and important and they just don’t care! They gonna destroy it all! Your volcanoes… and you.” He got closer to Mako, pressing his face against Mako’s chest. “What will happen to ye?”

“I’ll be fine. Everything will be okay.” He felt Mako’s huge hand press the back of his head. “You trust me, right?”

“Yah,” he sighed. “But… I’m just worried. I don’t want anything to happen to ye. Or to the volcanoes, or… you…”

A warm kiss was pressed against his forehead. He was so worried, but Mako made him feel okay. He trusted him. The volcanoes would be okay. 

“This is not the first time this has happened. They won’t hurt me, or the volcanoes. You don’t have to worry about that.”

“Still makes me mad! Who do they think they are?! The nerve!”

“Many humans think they own everything.” 

Jamison sighed. Fucked up, but true. 

“Do you want to hear about the stars?”

“Yeah.”

They laid on the beach, as Mako pointed to stars and told stories about them. The legends and myths about them. Jamison talked about the chemical components of the stars, and the sand around them. What the ocean was made of. What sand was made of. What every person was made of, to their basic chemical components of life.

Mako counted stars. Jamison counted chemical components. 

“You know,” Jamison said, sighing, still looking up at the sky. “I don’t know what to do.”

“What do you mean?”

“About… you know. Life! Me ship is comin’ in like, a month and half, and I’ll leave. But, I don’t think I want to leave.”

“You want to stay in the island?”

“I mean, I want to! I love this place, I love the volcanos and I love… I love it all!” He felt his cheeks redden a little.

“It is your decision to make. You have a life outside of this place.”

“Man, I don’t got really a life. I was a shitty barista in a shitty coffee place that sold dumb pricey fancy drinks. I never finished college- I don’t got nothin’ going on for me. I don’t got no family, no friends. I got nothin’ back home! There is nothin’ for me there.” He took a deep breath. “But I never imagined stayin’ here, it was supposed to be just a vacation. But I’m here.”

“Do you regret it?”

“...No. No, I don’t. At all. I’m actually very glad I missed me ship.”

Mako just stared at him, gently. Jamison chuckled. “I think I’m stayin’ here. Y’know, to live and stuff.” He wrinkled his nose. “I’ll have to go back to the mainland to get me documents and clothes and shit, though.”

“You seem very sure about this.” 

“I am sure! I am sure about it.” He smiled. “Gettin’ stranded here was the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Mako smiled, and they held hands while they stared at the sky. 

\---

This was weird, it was _very_ weird. 

It wasn’t the first time Jamison had used a strap on, but this was different. For one, it was a obsidian dildo. A very big, gorgeous obsidian dildo (seriously, it was so gorgeous he wanted to just take it home and put it on his dining room).   
But also because he was fucking a god with an obsidian dildo strap on. 

Mako took raw obsidian and smoothed it out to the desired shape with just a touch of his hands. Damn, it was the sexiest thing he ever saw. Making a strap on wasn’t hard, and he opened Mako up by eating him out, and holy _shit_ it was the most amazing thing. Mako’s insides were as hot as lava, he imagined. He could almost feel his tongue melting. 

It wasn’t enough though, so he resorted to hands. It must be a god thing, that he didn’t need lubrication, but even so Jamison licked his left fingers before proceeding to stick them up Mako’s ass. 

The noises Mako made, the deep rumbles of his voice went straight to his crotch. He was so wet, he leaned forward and pressed his face against Mako’s back, feeling how hot the man was, breathing in the smell of volcanic ash. 

He pressed the obsidian dildo forward, breaching Mako slowly. He felt the man tremble under him, twitching and groaning in pleasure. Every little sound he made was delicious and made Jamison drool. Jamison also had an obsidian buttplug up his ass, and while it did feel good, Mako’s soft gasping was what really got him going, what really made his cunt drip. 

“Keep going,” Mako said, and Jamison nodded. He closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Mako as much as he could, managing to touch Mako’s soft chest and massage it as he started to trust in and out. 

The sound of the man, accompanied to how good his tits felt on his hand (he was ever so careful with his prosthetic), and just the way he could feel the heat of Mako’s insides transfer to his pelvis- it all was too good for him. He was pretty sure he could come without being touched, now, by how good it all was. 

He started chuckling a little, at the whole situation. He was pegging a god. He ate a god’s ass. But, fuck it was so good and nice he would do it all over again. His stomach churned in a good way at how Mako reacted to every single movement the blond made. 

After a particular thrust, and a twist of his hands which were still holding Mako’s nipples, the god clenched his fists and came on the sand. It was hot, steaming hot. It was so fucking hot it actually turned some of the sand in glass. Holy shit. 

Mako thrusted his hips, riding his orgasm. Jamison helped him through it, feeling himself over the edge but just not there yet. Mako pulled apart his hips, slipping off the dildo. He turned around, dragging Jamison and giving him a deep kiss in the mouth. 

One huge hand was rubbing at Jamison’s chest, pressing against the scars, his other hand traveling down and pulling away the strap on, leaving Jamison’s cock free for Mako to rub.   
Jamison panted and bucked his hips, grabbing on Mako as he pressed his forehead against the man’s neck. 

“Oh, fuck, Mako, I’m-” He gasped while those fat fingers breached his dripping cunt, the thumb pressing against his cock and rubbing it in a way that made Jamison lose his mind. “Fuck-!”

He pinched at Mako’s skin as he came, riding those fingers and feeling the stars wreck his insides. Mako held him softly, waiting for him to come down from it.   
They kept hugging, while Jamison just panted and chuckled. 

“Hey,” He leaned forward, reaching to where Mako jizzed. He pulled out the piece of jagged glass that was formed from the heat of Mako’s spunk. “Look at this!”

“Huh,” Mako looked at it, eyes squinted. “I did that?”

“Yer jizz did!” Jamison carefully put it on the pocket of the pants that he threw next to him when they started to fuck. “That will go to the collection.”

“Jamie.” 

“What! It’s not like I’m gonna sell it or anything.” 

Mako used his huge palm to push Jamison down the sand, while the blond just jiggled. 

\---

As the week progressed, more and more machinery was found in the island. Jamison stared out of the windows of the laboratory to see construction crew walk around, getting ready to start construction whenever. Mako said not to worry, but…

“Hey kid,” Doctor Parata called to him. Fuck, he had been a little distracted.”

“Oh- sorry. I’m just-” He took a last look out of the window.

“You worried about the volcanoes?” Doctor Parata sighed, as he was writing down formulas on the eraserboard.

“Yeah! I mean… aren’t ya?”

“Yeah. I mean, I am. But I don’t think nothing will come off from it.”

“What ya mean?”

“Well,” He bit his lip. “You know, this isn’t the first time this has happened.”

“What?”

“People coming here, wanting to destroy the fauna and flora to put their own buildings. This isn’t the first time.”

“But,” Jamison was confused. “There is nothing… here?”

“Exactly. For one reason or another, they all leave. They can’t build anything, at least nothing that harms the island. One reason or another, they just leave.” He finished writing, and took a deep breath. “Life finds a way.”

“But…” He remembered what Mako said, that it wasn’t the first time they had tried to desecrate the island for stupid purposes. “W-what do you think it is? Why people just can’t build here?”

Doctor Parata shrugged, smiling. “Maybe there is some sort of protection. I don’t know. Sometimes as scientists, we really cannot explain everything. We can only be grateful when things work out in our favor.”

Jamison listened. This wasn’t the first time this happened, huh? Mako said it, and now Doctor Parata said it. Maybe he should relax a little. 

Still, he wanted some petty revenge. He bought some eggs from the store before he went to visit Mako, and when he was coming home after hanging out with the god, he was sure to sneak by where the fancy cars of those stupid rich suits were parking. Very carefully, he cracked several eggs on top of the hood. The eggs slowly slid on the shiny surface, leaving a trail of ooze behind them. Jamison saw as the eggs slipped under the hood into the car machinery.

Once the four eggs had all slipped inside the hood and into the motor, Jamison very carefully left, laughing to himself. It was a small victory, and it was petty as fuck, but god it felt so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can blame tumblr user MASTERBUNNE aka my good friend vick for the idea of mako getting pegged. they are, truly, the lord of the dance.
> 
> Also an explanation on the egg part: my sister did this to some1 she hated in highschool- basically the egg rots inside the engine and stinks up the car so fucking bad, the guy had his car stinking for months because he couldn't figure out what was stinking it up, so, i got this from real life inspiration. 
> 
> thank y'all i love you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell me a story”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mako tells Jamison a story
> 
> HI HELLO!!! dillbert is STILL stuck in an island, but now this chapter focuses a bit more on Mako and some stuff that happened to him in his past.
> 
> This one is a bit short, but i had fun writing it!!  
> I kept saying that this fic wouldnt be that long and would be only 2 chapters long, but, you know what?? i have LOTS of fun writing it, so, like, w/e. I love it. so it'll e as long as i want it to be laksjdfljklasdf
> 
> Hope y'all like it!! thank you for reading!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope y'all like it!

“Tell me a story,” he says, smiling up at him with the intensity of the sun. 

Mako was holding him close, both of them staring at the stars in the sky. 

The god smiles, and nods.

 

\---

 

Mako can’t exactly recall the moment he came to exist. The other gods didn’t it seemed. Mako didn’t talk much or associated with them- he was content in his island, with his people. 

He once heard one of the gods say, that humans created them. That they were landmarks, and it wasn’t until humans started to believe they were gods, that they became gods themselves. It was an interesting theory, and Mako thought about it a lot. He wasn’t sure how he came to be. Was he a volcano first, and a god after? He didn’t know. Yet, it didn’t worry him much. He was, and that is what was important in his eyes. 

Maybe it was true, however. And it was why he felt such an attachment to the people in his island. He bowed to protect them, to make sure they were safe from anything the world threw at them, and Mako wanted to think that he was pretty good at that. 

 

“Give me your island.”

Mako blinked, and looked at the other man. He was a god, like him. A volcano, almost as big as Mako, and more active and aggressive. He had long flowing hair and several tattoos just as Mako. But, Mako was bigger, wider than the other god. 

His name was Kahurangi, and his eyes were green like the deep forest. His face was soft, but stern. He stared at Mako with his fists clenched, tattoos glowing and hair flowing. Steam emanated from his body- he was ready to pick a fight.

“Why?” Mako just asked, calm as ever. He was not going to give the other man the satisfaction of a dramatic reaction. 

Kahurangi had always been brash, and loved to get negative reactions out of people. Mako knew this very well, and he wasn’t going to fall for it. 

“I want your island.”

“Why? Something happened to your island?” 

Kahurangi had an island of his own. Mako had seen it before- it was about the size of Mako’s, so he didn’t know why he suddenly showed interest in his island.

“Your island has people in it. I want that.”

“You want people?”

“My island has nothing but animals, and bugs. There are no people in it. What’s the point?” Kahurangi kicked a rock, and it started to steam too. “I want people. I know the people know about you, and they love you. I want that.”

“I can’t just give you my island, and the people in it.” Mako scratched his chin. “You can’t just ask me to do that.”

“Why not? You’ve been here for thousands of years already. Why do you get to have people, and not me?”

“Their ancestors discovered this island, and they settled here. Maybe that will happen to yours, at one point.” Mako rolled his shoulders. “Is this why you wanted to talk to me?”

“I don’t want to wait. I want people now.” Kahurangi took a step forward towards Mako. “I want your Island, and your people. I think I would be a better god than you.”

Now he was just picking a fight. Mako took a deep breath. “Why do you think you would be better than me?”

“I’ve seen the people here. They don’t fear you. Where is the fear? I can make them fear, make them idolize you.”

Mako stared at him without saying much. He shook his head. “Go home, Kahurangi.”

The god stared at him angrily, but then left quickly. Mako was slightly worried about what Kahurangi said- the man was known to rile up others, and to get reactions out of them. Hopefully this was the case and just wanted to piss Mako off, but even so, there was an uncomfortable feeling in his gut.

Unfortunately it would not be the last time Kahurangi bothered him with the same issue. Every so often, he would appear in Mako’s island and demand the man to give him his island, and to give him his people. Mako never reacted, he simply said no. It started to really bother him, however. Everytime, he became more and more aggressive, until one day he resorted to threats.

“If you don’t give me this island, I’ll sink it.”

Mako looked at him, and said nothing. “Why do you want to sink it?”

“If I can’t have humans, you shouldn’t, either! Why do you get to have people and I don’t?!”

“Leave my island alone, Kahu.”

The god hissed, steam coming out of his body. But he left. 

During the night, there was a fire in his island. The humans hadn’t created it- it started from volcanic rocks. Not his.  
He started to attack the island, little by little. Scaring his people. Destroying their homes. It had escalated in such a quick rate Mako knew he had to do something. 

The next day, he could see a figure in the horizon, accompanied by fire and magma. It approached Mako’s island.  
Mako stepped out into the ocean, magma pouring out of his feet and immediately hardening at the touch of the water. 

Both figures approached, and they were face to face. Mako remained calm, but his face was stern as he stared at the other god. Kahurangi was glowing red, mad, steaming. Lava poured out of him like rivers that spilled into the ocean. 

“Give me your people.” Kahurangi yelled one last time. 

“They’re not toys, Kahu. They’re alive. You can’t break them like rocks, or burn them if you get bored.”

“Don’t tell me what to do!” 

Kahurangi’s body glowed bright red, and he grew. His body became lava, screaming and screeching. Lava surged from his body in waves, threatening to bury Mako.

Mako’s body went stiff, and his tattoos and eyes began to glow. With a swing of his arm, the lava that was approaching him stopped, bouncing off him and into the sides, going cool with the touch of the ocean. 

“Lava will not hurt me!” He yelled out.

Kahurangi continued however, screeching and hollering as more lava poured out of him. The skies started to turn black as the god raged on, but Mako continued to manipulate the lava away from him. 

“If I can’t have humans, you won’t have them either!” Kahurangi screamed, launching his body into the air to jump over Mako, his lava still spilling and covering the other god.

The lava did not hurt Mako- he was a volcano god, of course it wouldn’t hurt him. However it did slow him down, when Kahurangi was getting closer to the island with the intention of destroying it. Kahurangi started to shoot lava at the beach, chunks of fiery rock reaching the shores of hte island as he approached faster and faster.

Enough.

Mako’s body became lava itself. He dissolved and disappeared. There were smaller underground volcanoes around the island, and he commanded them all. The volcanoes were his, and he could appear on them anytime he wanted.

He manifested himself inside one of the underwater volcanoes, his body erupting out of the water. His entire body glowed red, hair undone and dripping lava. Magma poured out of his glowing red mouth as he roared at Kahurangi, huge and dangerous. Body massive with rage and power.

“You will not harm this island!” he screamed, body erupting. 

Kahurangi screeched at him, and attacked. But Mako was stronger. He had the volcanoes at his command. He made a wall of solidified lava to protect his island, all the while standing up to Kahurangi, who tried to bury Mako in his lava. Idiot. 

Mako grew bigger and bigger, taller than trees, the lava from his own volcanoes and the one Kahurangi threw at him in an attempt to attack the island helped him grow, until he was massive. Kahurangi grew, too, but not as big. 

With one huge hand made out of magma, Mako grabbed Kahurangi with one palm. He shoved him into the ocean, his lava hand turning into solidified magma, trapping Kahurangi inside, as well as cooling him off. 

He lifted his now solid hand. It was still attached to him, but wouldn’t be soon. He screamed at it, knowing that the trapped Kahurangi could hear him inside.

“Don’t ever come here ever again! I will kill you!”

After he said that, Mako swung his arm, and threw the rock-shaped fist into the ocean, far away. It would trap Kahurangi for a while, at least until the god could chip his way away from Mako’s fist. Would give him enough time to reconsider.

His body shrank, the lava dripping off him and into the ocean, forming more volcanic rocks until he was human sized once more. There was some damage in the island, with the lava and volcanic rocks that were thrown around during the fight, but the humans were alright. 

The thin layer of solidified magma that Kahurangi left behind was slowly swallowed by the sea.

 

\---

 

“And?” Jamison stared up at him, with fascination in his eyes.

“And?” Mako repeated

“What happened to Kahurangi? Is he still trapped?”

Mako tried to remember how long ago that was. Centuries ago. He probably got out of the rock a while ago.

“Don’t know.”

“Wait,” Jamison’s face scrunched up. “Parata told me, and showed me, pictures of a giant rock formation- it looked like a statue, the shape of a fist. But it had been split in half! Like something broke within. It seemed to have a pocket of air, like something had been inside of it as it was sculpted.” Jamison’s eyes lit up. “That was you!”

“Oh, so he escaped.” Mako smiled. “Guess he decided he didn’t want people anymore.”

“But,” Jamison rested his face in Mako’s soft chest. “I don’t get it. Why did he want people?”

“A lot of gods… they think humans and life itself is nothing more but a plaything. An accessory. I’m sure that if Kahurangi had gotten this island, he would have just used humans as his toys. He wanted to be feared, to be looked up to.”

“That’s… harsh. We aren’t toys like that.”

“I know. But sometimes… some others think you are. Many see humans as nothing but their plaything.”

Jamison pressed against him more, sighing. He sometimes had a hard time understanding humans, but Jamison seemed to understand him just right. Mako had been with many humans, but every time- every single time they refused his offer to become eternal. And it hurt. It always hurt, because humans pass on. They live forever, but in another plane. And everytime, the sky cried in behalf of Mako.

He promised himself he wouldn’t do it again. Because, he rather be alone for the rest of his existence than to feel that pain in his heart again. 

But this, feeling the small body beside him breathe, smile against his skin and fall asleep in his grasp- to see the adoration the young human had for him. The way he smiled. The way his spine arched with every touch, and the way his skin moved…

The pain would be worth it. 

He smiled, and pressed a kiss on Jamison’s forehead. 

Humans were such a funny thing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How many shrimps do you have to eat, before you make your skin turn pink!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dilbert eats some shrimp
> 
> Hello!! Sorry i havent updated this one in a while- i was too excited with the other fic ;;; but this one is still going!! and i love it. it WILL have an ending, but, listen, tbh, this is my happy feel good fic i update because i want a happy story of dilbert doing stupid shit and having a hot boyfriend. 
> 
> Anyways- sorry this chapter is a bit short! short but GOOD for the soul, i want to think.
> 
> I hope y'all like it!! thank you for reading !!

“How many shrimps do you have to eat, before you make your skin turn pink!” 

Jamison peeled the shrimp, putting the peels on a small container he put beside him. He hummed as he shoved the shrimp into his mouth, crunching between his teeth. 

“Eat too much and you’ll get sick,” Jamison kept singing, peeling the next shrimp. “Shrimp are pretty rich!”

He continued eating, content. He licked his fingers, enjoying the crunch of the shrimp in his mouth. 

Mako grabbed a handful of shrimp and didn’t really bothered peeling them. It was amusing, and kinda hot if Jamison had to admit. 

Jamison had bought a bucket full of boiled shrimp and was enjoying it with the demigod. Mako hummed ancient songs, enjoying his shrimp, while Jamison hummed pop. 

The air was cool. They were sitting on a cliff, their feet dangling in the air. The ocean waves crashed against the cliff gently, making a great background noise as they ate their shrimp.  
Jamison licked his lips, chasing the aftertaste. His backpack, along with water bottles and takis were spread around them.

They didn’t really do much that day. Eating boiled shrimp and takis while staring at the ocean was good enough. They talked between bites. Jamison showed Mako pictures of the rocks they had at the institute, and talked about the research he was helping Doctor Parata with.

It was a good day. More machinery and people were arriving to start the preparations to start building around Mako’s volcano. It made Jamison uneasy, but Mako told him he should not worry, so he wouldn’t.

Well, he was still a little bit worried. But he trusted Mako, so everything would be alright. He knew it. 

He sighed, taking a drink out of his water bottle. 

“The shrimp is really good!” The bag was now empty. “Best I’ve had, mate.”

“Thank you for the shrimp. I enjoyed it.” Mako smiled, licking his fingers as well. 

“No problem! They’re pretty good. The fish in this place is pretty good. Back in tha’ mainland, the fish is just… stale and borin’. This place has delicious food!”

“This island is known for its delicious fish. Well, the fish, and the beautiful volcanoes.”

Jamison chuckled. “Yeah! Pretty beautiful! Most gorgeous volcanoes in the world, mate.”

He pecked a kiss on Mako’s lips. His lips tasted of shrimp. Mako wrapped his arms around Jamison’s thin frame, deepening the kiss a little. 

“Hey,” Jamison said softly, once they separated. “Is it safe to jump into the ocean, from here?”

Mako looked at him funny. “If you’re worried you’ll crack your skull open with reefs and rocks, do not worry. The water is deep in this part.” 

“Wanna jump into the ocean?”

“You want to dive into the ocean?” Mako chuckled.

“Yeah! We can swim around a lil’. And if I cramp, ye can save me with yer big arms!” Jamison said dramatically while swirling his arm around.

“That’s actually a myth.”

“What?”

“Cramping if you eat and then swim. That’s a myth.”

“Huh.” Jamison learned something new today. “Well, maybe i could cramp for unrelated reasons, and ye can save me!”

Mako laughed. Jamison squirmed out of his grasp, taking off all his clothes. He wasn’t wearing any underwear (forgot to do laundry, whatever) so he was very soon buck naked. Didn’t matter- this part of the island was very desolate. He chucked his clothes aside, next to his backpack. He laughed, and without thinking he ran up to the border of the cliff and jumped.

The wind whistled at his ears as he fell through the air. He laughed all the way down, positioning his body to fall smoothly into the ocean. He dove, making a rather big splash. The salty water was cold, and he could feel his hair float in the water as he swam to the surface. He only opened his eyes until he broke the surface, taking a deep breath of fresh air. 

“Hey!” He laughed, wiping the water off his face. “Hello!” He screamed at Mako.

He saw Mako’s figure in the cliff, as he took one jump and dropped like a cannonball into the water.

The splash was way, way bigger than Jamison’s- of course it was. Mako was like twice if not thrice as bigger as him. The salty water splashed into his face, stinging his eyes. The cold water turned warm quick enough, surely Mako’s doing. 

The god broke the surface, his beautiful long hair flipping through the air like in the little mermaid movie. It was so attractive. 

“That was awesome!” Jamison said, rubbing his stingy eyes and swimming towards Mako. “Hey, you’re making a hot spot!”

“Does it bother you?”

“Nah, it’s pretty perfect, mate. Pretty comfortable.” 

It just struck Jamison that they were basically skinny dipping. He laughed, the last time he did that was several years ago, the first year of college with a bunch of other male freshmen. It was in the middle of the night, and he could remember the fireflies.

This was different. It was years after, and maybe he wasn’t that young anymore, but who cared? He was still young, and was with a really hot man there who loved him, and Jamison loved him back. He wrapped his skinny arms around Mako’s thick neck, feeling the warmth of his body. Mako grabbed him close and they twirled in the sea, his long hair dragging along in the ocean and making ripple patterns. 

They remained like that, embracing each other. Mako’s lips were warm and salty, and Jamison enjoyed sucking on them. Mako’s tattoos glowed softly, but lava didn’t pour out of them. Just warmth. 

He had his arms wrapped around Mako while the bigger man traced every inch of Jamison’s lithe body with his big fingers. Jamison gasped softly into Mako’s neck as the digits pressed at his taut ribs, his lower pelvis, his ass. He let out a small pleasured sob when those hands wrapped at his thighs, massaging the soft inner flesh and slowly crawling up to the crease of his crotch. 

“Fuck,” he whispered, one big finger pressing against his clit. It always amazed him how big Mako’s hands were, how easy it would be to actually cause so damage, and yet he was gentle. So, so gentle.

Mako had told him of stories of him creating lava, fighting other gods. He could be very well a god of destruction- lava destroyed. Lava burnt. But he was not. Those hands could be used to burn everything around him, but it created, it soothed, his hands cradled him softly as he fingered his wet, soppy cunt, while Jamison was losing his damn mind.

“Fuck, I’m-” He pressed his face against Mako’s shoulder, one big hand soothing his back and the other just pulling at him softly. “I’m…!”

He tensed up, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he came. The salty water spread his slick around, and it was such a funny thought. Mako helped him through it, his other hand soothing and calming.

Jamison just took deep breaths, grounding himself. It was such a weird scenario. Such a weird thing. Being held by a god, post orgasm, in the ocean, so many kilometers away from home. He would have never expected this to happen to him.

His mouth still tasted of shrimp, and his lips were salty from the ocean. Everything was good. He was going to pay Mako back for that one, as soon as his mind wasn’t scrambled anymore. But Jamison smiled at himself. He had been pretty content these days.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GOD IM SO SORRY I KINDA FORGOT ABOUT THIS
> 
> ok so i've been taking care of my life cus i've been kinda all over the place!! but i have not forgotten this i LOVE this story and its very dear to my heart so!! no forgetting!!! here is a new chapter!!!
> 
> i hope y'all enjoy it thank you for reading !!

God, he was never going to get used to the humidity of this place.

The little hair he had was tied tight in a very small ponytail, but several strands of hair were untied. He constantly had to brush the hair away from his face as sweat beds traveled from his forehead down his nose. 

It was most likely the hottest day he had experienced since he arrived to the small island. The laboratory had fans and air conditioning, so stepping out into the hot sun was uncomfortable. 

Jamison made his way towards the general store, and noticed that there were far more and more movement around the area. Several digging machines and bulldozers were arriving via ships. It made his stomach knot, but Mako said he shouldn’t worry, so he didn’t. 

He still worried a little bit, though.

“Hey, Jamie!” the woman behind the counter greeted him as he entered the store. He was already a regular there.

He smiled and waved back. He grabbed the usual: takis, skittles, some Dr. Pepper and Sweet Tea. While he was gathering this things, a couple of men in suits went inside the store. 

“Give me a pack of Virginia Slims,” he ordered the cashier. She nodded and gave them the cigarettes, ringing them. They paid and left, without any other word. 

Jamison bit his lip and went to pay.

“Some people, they got no manners, eh?” he sighed while putting his items down the counter. The woman took a deep breath, rolling her eyes.

“It is how it is. There has been far more activity around here. They’ll start digging any day.”

“And… you aren’t worried about what they’ll do?”

The woman smiled. 

“Things always come around,” she smiled wide. “You have to trust.”

Jamison paid for his things and left.

 

\---

 

Hanging around the volcano was no longer safe. There were far too many people- suits, foremen, architects that were getting ready to start destroying the land. Unfortunately they had to change their hangout spot, near the beach. Far away from everybody else. 

Jamison sat down on the sand, the sun starting to set already. It was still hot, but with night coming the air started to cool down. 

Mako was instantly by his side, sitting down next to him. The man irradiated heat, and his tattoos glowed slightly against the night. 

“Hey love,” Jamison smiled, offering Mako the skittles. Mako smiled, giving him a peck on the lips and grabbing the bag of candies. 

The God opened the bag, and picked each one individually with his big fingers, putting them inside his mouth and savouring the taste. Jamison was very obviously, staring, something stirring deep in his belly. 

“Had a good day?” Mako asked, his deep voice making Jamison’s insides vibrate.

“Yeah. Very hot, but Okay.”

He ate his takis in silence, licking the spicy dust off his fingers. He shoved the can of Dr. Pepper beside him after opening it and taking a swig. 

“Something is bothering you,” Mako whispered. 

“Well- yeah. A bit.” He shoved more takis into his mouth, licking at his digits. “I know ya told me I shouldn’t worry but,” he took a deep breath. “I’m worried about the machines. They’ll basically start digging any day now!”

“Tomorrow.”

“What?” Jamison asked, finally turning at Mako and facing him.

“I heard them say tomorrow they will start construction.”

“W- already?! They can’t do that! They can’t fuck up such a beautiful place for- for whatever it was they were building! They can’t, I can’t-” 

He stood up, ready to run and throw rocks at those machines. He was ready to slash their tires, beat the drivers up, chain himself to the trees- do whatever necessary to stop them from working. Just as he was about to bolt off, a huge hand wrapped around his arm, pulling him down gently.

“It’s okay. It’ll be fine.”

“How will it be fine? They’ll, they’re going to fuck it up and-”

“Jamie.”

The softness of his voice soothed him, made him feel calm and safe. He wanted to cry, but Mako simply stared up at him with loving eyes. 

“Do you trust me?”

“...Yes,” Jamison whispered.

“It will be okay.” 

He pulled Jamison down into a hug. As tall as he was, he was minuscule compared to Mako. He could feel the heat coming off from the God’s body, and felt the hot touch of his thick lips against his collarbone. 

“I am the protector of this island. I won’t let any harm come from it. Don’t you worry.”

Jamison took a deep breath. He was still worried, and Mako could sense it. He felt so insignificant compared to all those men, all that money that went through. Those machines- he was nothing but one person. What could he do?

“You still feel worried.”

“Always been a little bit too worried, mate,” he chuckles a little. 

“I thought we could try a little something.” 

“Oh?” Jamison perked up. They stopped hugging, for Mako to present something to him. 

It was a very big lump of coal. Jamison looked at it, perplexed for a little bit. Mako’s palms glowed with the heat, and he pressed both palms together, pressing into the coal. 

Smoke came out of Mako’s hands as they glowed in intense heat for several seconds. Jamison stared in awe.

The coal quickly turned into a beautiful diamond. It was beautifully smooth, long and curved. Jamison had an idea what it was going to be for, cheeks reddening a little. 

“I’m going to put this inside of you,” Mako said, pretty nonchalant. “Is that okay?”

“Fuckin- fuckin’ yeah, mate. Why is it so long?”

“The other end is for me.”

Oh. Oh fuck. He was pretty sure he came right there, right now. He nodded, biting his lip.

Mako proceeded to lay him down gently, taking off Jamison’s shorts. Before inserting the diamond, Mako spread Jamison’s legs wide, tongue sucking up at his clit, sucking at his folds eagerly. 

Jamison dug his hands on the sand, hips pressing down on the ground as he gasped for air. His toes curled, gasping and panting like he was running a marathon. The God’s hot tongue prodded inside of him, occasionally pressing kisses at Jamison’s inner thighs. 

Just as Jamison was sure he was going to come, Mako stopped not before pressing a lick to his wet cunt. He lifted his head to see Mako positioning the dildo, the cool tip prodding at his sloppy entrance. 

“Ah, fuck,” he whispered. Mako hovered above him, groaning in pleasure as the diamond penetrated his asshole. It also started breaching Jamison, the cool hardness of the Diamond spreading his walls in a hot, incredible manner. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck-” he hissed as the diamond breached him. Mako bobbed up and down, penetrating himself with the diamond, and thrusting inside Jamison, both of them getting fucked in rythm.

“Ah,” Mako sighed, eyes closing and tattoos glowing. The man started to rub at his own dick as he continued to fuck himself wide open. 

Jamison was a mess. He was wriggling, twisting and gasping in pleasure. His guts were on fire, the diamond getting hotter from Mako’s skin. 

He recalled an old lady, a year ago. She showed Jamison her diamond ring, and said “You can’t even dream about having one of these”

And now, he was getting fucked by a giant diamond dildo. It made him laugh, but his laughter was cut short by a moan, as the diamond pressed just _right there_.

Mako was the first one to come. His hot cum shoot over Jamison, and while it was hot it didn’t burn. The semen that did hit the sand however, turned the surrounding sand into glass. Funny how that worked. 

Quickly, Mako got off the dildo and quickly gathered Jamison in his arms. He held him close as he kept fucking him with the diamond. Jamison pressed his face against Mako’s chest, taking deep breaths as his body was becoming undone. Mako’s warm embrace just made it more intense for him. 

He came, body going stiff as he let out a silent scream. Mako continued to fuck him with the diamond through it, making Jamison see stars. 

It was enough, and Jamison tapped Mako to let him know to stop. He immediately did, taking out the dildo out of him and letting it fall on the sand. He held unto Mako, quickly regaining his senses after the intense orgasm.

“Feeling better?” Mako pressed a kiss on Jamison’s forehead.

“Absolutely, mate” He laughed. “Fuckin’ apples.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day finally comes.
> 
>  
> 
> HELLO!! Whats up!! here it is the important chapter. Now, this may seem like close to the end but tbh i love this fic so much and its SO relazing that idk when i'll actually finish it. I'll tell you guys, tho! I just love it a Lot. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter too!! Thank you for reading and i hope you like it!!

After his last midnight encounter with Mako, instead of going straight home to sleep Jamison went straight to the building area. 

He trusted Mako- of course he did. But he also wanted to make sure the suits didn’t fuck up the area around the volcano. Lucky him, the area was deserted when he arrived. No security guards or anything yet. Idiots.

With heavy duty locks he bought the other day and chains scattered around the future construction site, he went to work. 

He wrapped almost all the trees in the area with several chains, making it impossible to chainsaw without fucking the machine up. All of these were locked with the chains he bought. And to finish off, he chained himself to the biggest tree, locking himself as well.

Now it was time to wait.

 

He fell asleep uncomfortably, the chains digging into his ribs and belly. He was woken up by the sound of people speaking, when he opened his eyes he realized it was barely morning.   
He saw number of workers gathering and talking, along with the suits looking from afar. 

Jamison realized one of the suits was talking to someone in a lab-coat, and it looked like Doctor Parata.

Before Jamison could think more about that, someone noticed him.

“Hey- Hey! What are you doing!”

The workers approached and stared up and down at him and at the trees he chained. “This some prank, kid?”

“Ain’t no prank- it’s a protest!” Jamison said, wriggling. “You aren’t gonna get rid of these trees! You’re gonna fuck up the fauna and flora! Whatcha’ think ye are doin’?! I chained meself to these and ya won’t be able to chainsaw these trees!”

“You couldn’t have possibly chained all of the trees.”

“Chained enough of ‘em to piss ya off”

The Foreman signaled to the suit, as more workers approached.

“What is the meaning of this?” the suit said. He was already wearing sunglasses and it wasn’t even sunny yet. Jackass.

“I told ye men that this is a protest- I am not lettin’ ya get rid of these trees!”

“Jamison?” Parata asked.

“Hey Doc. Got a new job, with the suits?”

“Wh- no! I was informing Mister Lancer, that this project is a terrible idea for the ecosystem of the zone.” Parata turned to face the suit. “I’ve tried to tell you all this time, the moment you and your people arrived- it isn’t wise and-”

“I didn’t pay so much money to get to this abandoned rock to stop construction just because you like squirrels too much.” the suit turned to Jamison. “I have machines that can get rid of the trees, so you just wasted your time.”

“Ye can’t just run over me.”

“Where are the keys?”

“Swallowed ‘em all.” Untrue, he chucked them off at the cliff towards the ocean, but they don’t have to know that. “Wait couple of hours and ya will get ‘em”

The suit sighed. “Just get rid of the trees around him.”

“Sir, it will be too much liability if he does get hurt, and-”

“Who cares? No one will talk about it. He is nothing. There will be no witnesses, right?!” The suit screamed out. The workers stared at him, bug eyed. 

“I am a witness,” Parata claimed. “You may think he is nothing but I am the lead scientist of this institute, and I-”

“You think I can’t just make you all go away, easy? Be careful with what you say, Parata.”

“With all due respect, _sir_ , your power means nothing here.”

“Nothing? Nothing?!” The Suit raised his hand and gesticulated to the entire area. “Look at this! I bought this land! I bought these rights! I can buy everything in this miserable rock and get rid of it. You are the one that has no power here, Parata.”

Parata adjusted his glasses. “So you think.”

“Sir,” the foreman interrupted. “We can’t-”

“Fine! We will initiate excavation around the area, someone unchain this kid off the tree in the meantime.” he removed the sunglasses. “Let’s get started.”

The workers gathered and cheered, pictures were taken as the first machine was turned on. Other workers were getting bolt cutters, surrounding Jamison to attempt to get him off the tree.

“Ya really aren’t gonna do anythin’?!” He asked Parata, who was just standing next to him and staring.

“I’ve done what I can, Jamison. Sometimes it can’t be helped.”

“What did ya do?! Just talk to ‘em? At least I chained meself on a fuckin’ tree! But- but it didn’t work, and now they’re gonna fuck up this place, we couldn’t save this place!”

“Oh, Jamison,” Parata stared at him, smiling calmly and fondly. “You shouldn’t be worried about this place, but for them.”

Jamison blinked, confused. “What?”

“The warnings were for _their_ sake.”

 

The earth shook violently underneath them for several seconds. It stopped for few moments, only for it to shake once more. 

“Earthquake!” The workers screamed. The bolt cutters fell to the ground as the workers ran away from the trees, scared that they would fall over. Parata stood next to Jamison, unworried. 

“Stay calm!” The foreman screamed. “It’ll pass-”

A cloud of ash burst out of the volcano, darkening the blue sky. The floor started to shake once again, volcanic rock shooting off to the volcano.

Chaos ensued. The workers ran away in every direction, as the lava rocks hit the ground harshly. They rocks crushed against the vehicles, destroying the bulldozers, forklifts, excavators. Almost as if-

As if someone was aiming.

“Ah-” Jamison couldn’t stop staring as more rocks poured from the volcano. He didn’t feel endangered at all, not even when lava started to pour out of the volcano, bright and dangerous. 

The effect was immediate. The workers all ran away as the lava traveled down the volcano. More volcanic rocks were chucked out, hitting every piece of machinery in the area. Some missed the workers just barely as they all cleared the area.

“Parata, what is happening?!” The suit reached over them, barely able to stand from the ground shaking so much. “This shouldn’t be happening! Wasn’t the volcano dormant?!”

Jamison recalled the fact that even when he got there, there was lava pouring out of the volcano. But never like _this_.

“The research showed it was supposed to be dormant?! What is happening?!”

Parata just smiled. “It seems I was wrong on my information.”

One of the bulldozers caught on fire, and exploded. The others were starting to do the same. 

“Fuck!” 

The suit ran away. Jamison remained chained, but he wasn’t afraid, even as the lava consumed the materials they were going to use for construction and melted the wheels of the cars left behind. 

“Aren’t you scared?” Parata asked him. 

“No” he whispered. He turned to stare at Parata, who just stared at the chaos. “You knew, right?”

“Mmh?”

“Of him. Of Mako.”

He smiled. “We all know. Our parents told us, and their grandparents told them. I had never seen him like this, however. I’ve never experienced it.”

Parata smiled and crouched over to get the bolt cutter and freed Jamison from his chains. Jamison stretched a little, the chains marked a little bit of his skin. 

“He told me that I should trust him, but… I wanted to help” he whispered as he stared down at the chains. 

“You’ve spoken to him?” 

“Er, yeah.” Also fucked him, but Parata didn’t need to know that.

Jamison took a deep breath and smiled, as the lava kept pouring out of the volcano. 

Things would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr!](http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs)  
>  Y'all like Roadrat? Check out these Roadrat Discords i am Part of!
> 
> https://discord.gg/TExtAwW
> 
> https://discord.gg/HUTZSAF
> 
> Hit me up if you want to talk about the Junkers!!!


End file.
